<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold the Line by ravenadottir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529675">Hold the Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir'>ravenadottir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The librarian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apologies, Best Friends, Betrayal, Break Up, Cheating, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Break Up, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia doesn't have much to spare, except maybe for patience.<br/>Lucky her, that's the only thing she's going to need while in the villa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake/Noah (Love Island), Bobby McKenzie/Marisol, Bobby McKenzie/Original Character(s), Carl (Love Island)/Original Character(s), Chelsea/Gary Rennell, Gary Rennell/Original Character(s), Henrik (Love Island)/Original Female Character(s), Hope/Jakub Zabinski, Hope/Noah (Love Island), Lottie/Gary Rennell, Lucas Koh/Original Character(s), Noah &amp; Main Character (Love Island), Noah (Love Island) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The librarian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>Noah’s words brought an amused look to a producer, holding a clipboard behind one of the cameras. The woman was shooting questions back and forth, in hopes to put together Noah’s first appearance on the show, the very first phase of the islanders’ fluffy introduction.</p><p>“Hun, you can relax. No one here bites.” She smiled, flipping the page of her very thick block of papers. “Not the production crew anyway.” With a slight wink, she gestured for him to keep going, insisting on the first question. “Tell us more about your girlfriends.” the producer checked her notes to make sure the gender of his ex was right, before he gave a nod of confirmation.</p><p>Like he predicted, he was nervous. To the point of needing to take a deep breath. He now needed to reflect on his last relationship, which if he was honest to himself about it, didn’t end well.</p><p>“I had a serious relationship that ended a few months ago.”</p><p>“Swell, darling! What was her name?”</p><p>“Um, it was Priya. We gave it a second try and broke up after three months.”</p><p>The woman’s eyes went wild as he said his ex’s name. “I’m sorry. Did you say Priya?”</p><p>“Yes.” He rubbed his knees nervously, staring between the camera and the woman shooting the questions. “Is-is there… a problem?”</p><p>Her smile widened as she stared at another member of the crew, making annotations with insane speed. “Not at all, hun. But you haven’t answered it, properly. Have you… ever been in love?”</p><p>That was indeed the most feared question Noah knew he was going to answer that day. Not because he was ashamed of his past relationships, or even his lifestyle. It’s just… he didn’t know how to answer it.</p><p>For the number of girls he had been with, in the past, it seemed when in comparison, his life had been dull and tedious, up until that moment.</p><p>Love seemed like a distant idea, and more than that, like a confusing topic he didn’t know how to work around. His boss, Miss Delaney, was always pointing out how he needed to put himself out there, to talk to the girls, to give them a chance.</p><p>“You never know what you might be missing out, young man.” Behind her thick and bifocal lenses, her sharp blue eyes were wise as they were bright. For someone over 70, she had a way of making her point come through him, even if he wasn’t in the mood of listening.</p><p>“I… guess not.” Monosyllabic, and extremely on edge, he took a deep breath as the producers exchanged urgent gazes, suppressing a grin of the entertained nature. “I’m here to change that!” he amended, with a higher pitch to his voice, nervously raising his hands.</p><p>“Oh, hun! That’s fine! No one here is judging...” She flipped the leaf on the clipboard once more, proceeding to ask a final, and in Noah’s opinion, brutal question. “Do you think you’re gonna find love here, then?”</p><p>A shudder ran on his spine just hearing that sentence. Truth was, in his head, and how he put it delicately, “I’m not sure of anything. On one hand I’m excited to be here, to meet someone, but I can’t say what I hope for if that means saying I’m definitely gonna find love.” He shrugged with low energy. “I just don’t know.”</p><p>~~</p><p>“Hey, I’m Ibrahim!” a tall and energetic boy extended his arm towards the librarian, who looked around him, nervously, trying to stay put. “My friends call me Rahim!” he had a huge innocent smile as he reinforced the shake with his free hand. “What’s your name, mate?”</p><p>“Um… Noah.” Overwhelmed, and bashful, the boy tried his best to conceal his apprehensions. “My name is already short, so…”</p><p>In response, the golfer laughed, letting go of the boy’s hand, nodding. “Nervous there, Noah?”</p><p>“Can’t say I’m calm if I’m honest.”</p><p>“All you need to do is stare them up and down and shoot them a killer smile.” An islander, right next to him, started talking in a relaxed and smug voice. “It’s what I do. And it works. I’m Rocco, by the way.”</p><p>“Noah.” He nodded at Rocco’s direction, noticing the tattoo on his right pec. “What does it stand for?”</p><p>“Oh, this?” the greasy hair draped on his face as he responded. “It means ‘freedom’. ‘Cause you know, we’re all essential to the planet’s tapestry, and the only thing you have for yourself is you know…” he nodded to his own chest. “Freedom.”</p><p>Noah saw Rahim’s alarmed expression as he mouthed “wow”, then rolling his eyes to his amusement.</p><p>“Pretty sure that means ‘soup’, mate.” A blond boy, arriving a few seconds later, pointed to Rocco’s shoulder. “You should write down the ingredients on your arm, man.”</p><p>The others couldn’t help a laugh as the van owner hid his face behind his long hair, almost scoffing under his breath.</p><p>“Anyway. I’m Gary. And you are?”</p><p>“I’m Noah, this is Ibrahim.”</p><p>“Alright!” Before the crane operator could respond, an energetic voice filled the air behind the line, as a fifth boy approached the group, a huge grin on his lips as he shielded his eyes from the sun. “I’m Bobby! What are y’all names?”</p><p>The atmosphere was already lighter than Noah expected. In previous seasons people could get heated on small details and judging by the face Gary was making while Rocco told them his occupation, Noah could just see the two boys getting into it, right away.</p><p>But before any animosity could happen, a text alerted the boys, bringing Noah’s heart to increase its beats. “I’ve got a text!” the pastry chef shouted, excitedly, whipping his phone from his purple shorts’ pocket. “Boys. Get ready to meet the first girl.”</p><p>“Watch and learn, lads.” Rocco flipped his hair back, proceeding to stand in a ridiculous pose that he called “charming and a loofah”.</p><p>“A loof-”, Gary chuckled his words, but was cut short as the first girl opened the front doors, stepping outside. He didn’t even have the time to laugh.</p><p>They knew the girls would be beautiful, as they are always, but to Noah that moment felt different. The comments hovering the air included the words “fit”, “hot” and “damn”, but in his head, not even he could articulate his own description of her.</p><p>Her skin was reflecting the sun, as if it was part of it, her shoulders glowed under the strap of her bathing suit. She waved as she accosted, descending the little steps between the kitchen area and the lawn. The drift took strands of her dark hair to the opposite direction, revealing more of her face shape, her ruby cheeks, and kind eyes.</p><p>She smiled, tucking a lock behind her ears, revealing a small tattoo, right below her earlobe.</p><p><em>“Are those flowers?” </em>Noah asked himself, watching as she walked, what it seemed, in slow motion, towards the line of boys.</p><p>“Hi, guys.” She said, her voice trembling as she stood in place, her energy vibrant but just as nervous. “So…”</p><p>They were all trying to catch her eye, whether striking a ridiculous pose, winking, holding their arms behind their backs, or simply letting their mouth hang open, like Noah decided it was the best. Well. His face couldn’t stop it from happening, and when he noticed, it was too late.</p><p>She was uneasy, he could tell. <em>“Good. If someone so beautiful is feeling it, then I’m ok.” </em>Again, his thoughts louder than he could’ve predicted, but still inside his head. <em>“Please don’t think out loud this time.” </em>He pleaded to his brain.</p><p>There was something about her. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was, exactly. His eyes discreetly scanned her face, noticing light freckles sitting on her nose and cheeks. The waves of her hair were fluttering gracefully with the light breeze, the girl waiting patiently for a text to confirm she could proceed.</p><p>He then noticed the color of her nails, a deep brown, almost coffee tone, when she scooped stubborn strands of hair, wanting to make their way to her eyes. As a vibration noise came from the pocket of her cape, she gently swiped her finger on the screen, the boys excited to get the conversation, and coupling up, going.</p><p>Not Noah though. If he could, he would stay all day, admiring the details on her face. Whether a pretty beauty mark she had above her collarbone, or the shape of her lips. Such a pronounced cupid’s bow, yet he felt his heart beating faster.</p><p>“Alright?”</p><p>Gary’s words interrupted his reverie, pulling him back to Earth, where four more boys were probably feeling the same. They had eyes, after all.</p><p><em>“What do I say?”</em> Noah thought, immediately rehearsing what could be the best way of presenting himself. <em>“What am I, a piece of merchandising? Why are you talking like that?”</em> not noticing she had already responded to the boy on his right, he proceeds, after taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Hi. I’m Noah.”</p><p>She realized, for her own relief, she wasn’t the only one worried, mouthing “Hi.”, with a bashful smile, luring a wink from the boy. He then stood in place, his thoughts battling on why on Earth would he wink.</p><p>It’s a good thing she must like a cheeky approach. Her grin, looser, was relieving the pressure he felt on his chest. As her eyes moved on to the next in line, it felt like his shoulders were carrying a whole moon on them. He knew about nerves, and about awkwardness, but showing off both was painfully rhetorical, especially when his mindset was trying to be the focus of her gaze.</p><p>His thoughts were rushing back and forth, enough to make him miss the entire conversation happening right in front of him. He couldn’t shake off the feeling they would get along. But just as he started wondering about his competitors, his ways of catching a girl’s attention could’ve been too rusty in comparison. Or simply not good enough.</p><p>Not much hope to hold once she got a text, gripping her phone from her cape again, reading it out loud. “Sophia, now you’ve met the boys, it’s time to find out what they think of you...” she cut herself short, clearing her throat with a toothless smile, luring a grin from Noah. “Please ask the boys to step forward if they fancy you.” She licked her lips, shyly waiting to see if anyone would take that little leap of faith, tweaking with her hair, timidly.</p><p>The boys, anxiously waiting for this moment, started moving as she finished her sentence.</p><p><em>“Should I?” </em>Noah didn’t know exactly what to do, how to move, or what to say once she asked. Saying <em>‘I’ve got a feeling about </em><em>this’ </em>isn’t exactly what a girl wants to hear, and even worse, to call it a <em>‘spur of the moment’, i</em>t would’ve been just as bad.</p><p><em>“Maybe she’ll like that I’m spontaneous.” </em>He wasn’t, though. And that follow up thought immediately made him huff with indecision. Somehow, the meantime he was trying to decide whether he should or not step forward, and thinking of his response once he did, the boys were already in a new position, the four of them spiritedly answering her question, himself behind them. <em>“Fuck’s sake!” </em></p><p>Sophia caught his eye for a split moment, almost looking disappointed, right after Bobby’s answer. It seemed an attempt to communicate with him without words. “Well… I know I’ve only just met you all…” she glanced at the other boys quickly. “But I do have to make a choice, so… the boy I want to couple up with is…”</p><p>The usual suspense was on. All the previous editions would have this small window of time, to make the public gasp once the decision was made, and a name spoken out loud. And to compensate for his own stupidity, Noah raised his brows towards her, a smile on the corner of his lips as he waited, expectantly. <em>“I don’t think she even saw that.” </em></p><p>But before another selfish wave of thinking crashed over, she interrupted his brain with her choice. “Noah.”</p><p>“He didn’t even step forward.” Rocco whispered to Rahim, directly next to him.</p><p>“Shhh.” The golf player’s response was honestly the best one I’ve ever heard in any edition of the show.</p><p>With inelegance coming out of his pores, the quiet librarian stood next to her, wondering if he should give the usual “cheek kiss and half hug” way of saying hi. “Thanks for choosing me. I wasn’t sure if you would.”</p><p>This was definitely a new type of girl, because she didn’t wait for him to decide, immediately spreading her arms for an embrace. “Hi.” She said, coyly waiting for him to fit himself in the small space of her opened arms.</p><p>“Sorry. Hi, by the way.” He chuckled, clumsily letting his shoulders relax a bit as they hugged. “I’m a little nervous…” he whispered, almost too close to her ear, a shudder running on her scalp.</p><p>“It’s ok.” Sophia pulled away, looking at him with a smile that reached her eyes. “I’m really nervous too.”</p><p>“It does look good on you, though.” Noah stopped himself, his own brain telling him how stupid that sentence sounded.</p><p>“Good thing I can pull it off, then.” She joined her fingers behind her back, biting her inner cheek. “It happens a lot.”</p><p>“I couldn’t tell.”</p><p>“Sure you couldn’t…” she looked up at him, tiny creases on the corners of her eyes as she beamed wilder. “Tell me you didn’t see when I almost tripped back there.”</p><p>“You looked perfect to me.” He shrugged, casting a kind look, as another girl strutted out of the room.</p><p>It was on. He could feel the glances of a couple of boys towards his couple. Maybe they thought it was unfair to have been coupled up already, without even stepping forward. But the way she knew what he meant, by just exchanging a peek, was too much for him to understand, then yet so comforting.</p><p>That feeling of firsts that everyone has, whenever something new and exciting happens, was certainly welcome at any time. And given this particular girl gave him a sense of security, he was ecstatic about the result.</p><p>Nerves were always a big challenge for Noah, and would always get in the way of the important things. Sometimes hurting his chances of succeeding in a relationship, or to even speak up about something he didn’t feel like conniving with.</p><p>There was always this loud voice inside of him, telling what to do at all times, stopping himself from making a decision on his own. Never, in 25 years, did he remember to be able to shake it off, and go with his gut.</p><p>And today was the first step to stop it from happening again. Someone who just understood what he wanted to say, without him having to vocalize it, gave him a sense of wonder wall, safe harbor. He was aware he needed to change that one characteristic about himself, but baby steps apply to every situation, especially the ones you’re trying to improve your ways.</p><p>“Big up yourselves, your dream girl is just about to walk out.”</p><p>As another girl strutted out of the villa, she looked around at the remaining boys. Bobby and Gary looked defeated and lonely on their spot, the baker fiddling with a couple of bands on his wrists, while the other was adjusting his shorts, trying his best to look unbothered.</p><p>“You all look so cute in your couples!” she said, her well-manicured hand on her waist. But just as quick as she captivated all the islanders with her walk, a sudden and serious expression took place on her face, her following sentence slightly worrying the girls. “Now, I’m not saying just to be mean, but I’m here to meet the right person…” she looked from Bobby and Gary to the line of couples behind her. “I may not be the first to the party, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna be stuck with the leftovers!”</p><p>“Ouch…” someone said, but neither Sophia nor Noah could make who it was.</p><p>There was no denying Hope was extremely attractive. She seemed to have herself together, her powerful stance changing as she turned on her heel, leaving Bobby and Gary on their spot, alone, and walking straight to Noah, whose arm was holding the side of Sophia’s waist.</p><p>There it was. The girl’s biggest fear was happening right in front of her. Immediately liking someone, and having that person snatched away too quickly, or at all.</p><p>“What’s your name, babes?” she smiled widely, focusing her attention on the tall boy.</p><p>“It’s Noah.” He responded, apprehensively looking at his partner from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Noah, you’re just the hottest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Her grin spread across her red lips as she bit the bottom portion. “I’m, like, melting under your gaze.” With a grin, ignoring Lottie’s nasty look towards her, Hope proceeded. “My mind is made up. The boy I want to couple up with is… Noah.”</p><p>Sophia, as quiet as she was, couldn’t help but cast a look at the girl’s direction, after his name was said. “So what does that mean?” Apparently, she decided to follow the “humble” route here, the high road.</p><p>A notification just hit her phone, a new text informing the islanders what to do next. Disheartened, she read the message, trying to keep her composure. “Sophia, Hope has coupled up with your partner, which places you on the subs bench. Please stand to one side.”</p><p>Wistfully letting go of her waist, Noah watched as she walked towards the pool, exchanging a look with Hope.</p><p>“I’m sorry, hun. It is what it is.” She didn’t seem to be sorry about it, now taking Soph’s place, next to the librarian.</p><p>The astrophysics student stood alone, by the pool, looking at her own shoes, waiting for the recoupling to be over. Noah couldn’t help but nod at her direction, trying to mouth words of comfort, realizing it was just too hard to do it so. “Are you ok?” he mouthed in the distance.</p><p>“Yeah.” Her smile wasn’t convincing anyone, and as the bashful redhead, Hannah, finished coupling up with Gary, the perky baker left walked towards the wet deck, a casual tone to his raspy voice.</p><p>“I guess you and me are the lonely hearts. Come and couple up with me.” He was jumpy, she could tell. And if she knew that type of boy, she knew an awful joke was about to strike. “We can support each other by writing tragic poetry about how nobody loves us.”</p><p><em>“I was right.” </em>She thought to herself, squaring up her shoulders as she joined him.</p><p>“Just kidding, unless you’re into that.”</p><p>“You’re my only option, Bobby.” Sophia cut herself short before hurting his feelings even further, watching as his face fell quickly.</p><p>“Oh yeah. I totally fancy you too.”</p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that…” her gaze fell on the islanders scattered across the lawn, to have private chats with their respective partners. “Sooo…” Sophia and Bobby stood there, awkwardly trying to come up with things to say, failing miserably as they did.</p><p>And unfortunately for her, it didn’t seem like Noah was having the worst time of his life, but she couldn’t make any words of their conversation. For better, or worse, the islanders regrouped by the daybeds, sulking up the sun, talking about frivolous habits they cultivated on the outside.</p><p>If this was a game to find love, Sophia had to build up more courage, and more, as her dad would call, “moral fiber”, if she wanted to find someone.</p><p>Starting by not letting Noah forget who she was, and how she made him feel.</p><p>It was obvious for whoever wanted to see, even her, who usually graded herself lower than the people around her, there was something there. This wasn’t the time to be self-deprecating or a weakling. If she wanted to go to the end of it, then building up mettle was of the essence.  </p><p>The group had to rejoin by the firepit, for the first game of the season. As Noah took a seat, and Hope followed close, Sophia casted a smile towards him, getting one immediately back.</p><p>“It is what is, indeed...”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confessions and other things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noah is apprehensive about the beach hut, slightly less concerned about the recoupling taking place that night.<br/>As for Sophia, it's time to crack on, and forget about the partners she's already lost.<br/>Things start to take shape on day 3.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On day 3, the early afternoon was bringing a vibe of ease and laziness as the islanders were facing the Spanish sun, punishing as it set in the middle of the sky, right above the villa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn, it’s hot today!” a lazy Bobby complains about the weather, on the bean bag next to Noah’s. The people were all scattered, looking for a refreshing dive, drink, or shelter. “I’m frying here, man…” he nudged his friend, nodding, expecting a reaction that didn’t surpass a simple smile. “Damn, ok… you’re so hot you can’t even speak, mate? I feel you.” He got up from his seat, his personalized water bottle in hand, heading to the kitchen. “Want something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Noah’s eyes flickered to Sophia’s direction, watching as she entered the house, the impression of a glance on the corner of her eye, before she closed the door behind her. There was always some sort of spark whenever he looked at her, unspoken, nevertheless bright. She hoped for that feeling, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impossible to decipher his thoughts even when he spoke them out loud, she didn’t even bother trying when he was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A notification alarmed the islanders, and as he whipped his phone from his pocket, Noah spoke in a mildly loud voice. “Beach hut.” Hope mentioned getting up from the stretcher, but he shook his head slightly, getting up. “Just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok…” she seemed dejected. Sometimes, even so early on, it felt Hope’s eyes needed to be always in vigil mode. Could be just the impression the girls had, but either way, she sat back down. Hugging her legs, she had a whispered conversation with Lottie, who sat right next to her, adjusting her sunglasses on her platinum blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick walk to the Beach Hut wasn’t enough for a girl to steal him away, and that wasn’t the only thing he thought to himself, on the path there. “Maybe I’ll see her here.” His thoughts were, sometimes, too loud for his own sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked the small trail of stones, leading to the small room, giving friendly nods on his way there. Priya, behind the kitchen counter, bit the straw of her glass, sucking on the vibrant orange juice, her eyes following his every move with vigor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one seemed to notice, not even himself. He was nervous, feeling his heart almost jumping out of his chest. One thing Noah hated the most was to be the center of attention, and as he walked that little route, he knew answering questions would be enough exposure for a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could reach the for the doorknob, he heard Sophia’s voice coming from the bathroom, humming a melody from afar. “Is that ‘Hold the line’?” he asked, almost in a whisper, listening in as she brushed her long and wavy hair, singing the lyrics so carelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not in the way you say you’re mine, it's not in the way that you came back to me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her voice kept resonating in the room, alone, he couldn’t help completing the lyrics in his mind, smiling to himself. “It's not in the way that your love set me free, it's not in the way you look or the things that you say that you do…” he chuckled while filling in the rest of the song in his head, maybe a little too recklessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?!” her voice, alarmed, echoed in the hallway. “Who’s there?” Noah quickly entered the beach hut, not looking back, an urgent expression on his eyes as he held the door with his back. Her footsteps and voice could be heard from inside. “Damn it, Bobby, stop that. Come out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head with a grin, proceeding to take a seat on the small wicker couch, observing the stack of cards in front of him. With not much of a flourish, he picked them up. “Alright. What do we have here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention to detail was probably exaggerated at that moment, but the public could have a sneak peak of how Noah looked while reading a book, back home. His legs were crossed so his ankle was resting on his knee, and he held the questions a little below eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First question.” He cleared his throat. “How are you feeling about being an islander? Did it take too long for you to get used to it?” a smile creeped its way on his lips as he looked at the small, printed letters. “I’ll be completely honest. I don’t believe I’ll ever get used to all this. Every morning I wake up, ready to call my brother, to make sure he’s ready to go to school. It’s the first thing I do, grabbing my phone and typing his number… then I remember… I’m here.” Noah shrugged, perching his lips with a muted smile, a little more at ease. “It’s crazy beautiful here, and I wish I were as comfortable as Bobby, but… I don’t think anyone can get that comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discarding the question, with no addition of words, he moved on to the next one, licking his lips pensively before reading it out loud. “How did you feel after being stolen on day 1? Do you want to be coupled up with Hope, or do you want your chance to get to know Sophia better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes rose from the card, wide, and he couldn’t help but exhale sharply, almost as if he were asking for help when his gaze met the camera. “You lot don’t mess around, do you?” his back rested on the wicker formation behind him, his legs now relaxed on the cushion, slightly spread. “So… I don’t know what to make of Hope stealing me away. I guess what she said applies here… it’s a game after all, and I was a fair choice like the others. I’m happy to get to know her. She’s a really nice person, really intelligent… and there’s no denial she’s attractive...” It seemed like his brain scrambled a few words before he could finish his thought. “… and yeah, Hope is a great girl.” His eyes were running on the card, almost impossible to pin which part of the question he reread the most. “As for Sophia… well, it’s early days, like everyone keeps saying. We’ll have time to get to know everyone and become a group. I would like to focus on Hope for now… and see where that could go. We seem to be clicking on loads of things that are important to me, so I reckon I’m gonna stay put for n…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice faded but his mouth almost continued his sentence. As he placed the card behind the new ones, in a fan on his palm, he read the next, his straight face falling rapidly. “How do you feel about the bombshell, Priya? Is it possible your head will turn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah repeats his reaction from the first night, almost unable to stop himself from being so spontaneous, whistling under his breath. “Priya… she’s…” he smiles a little more at ease, letting a soft chuckle out. “Not gonna lie, because I don’t have to. She’s very attractive. And I reckon she’s not here to play a game. I can already feel the girls’ egos going crazy, and if you ask me…” he shrugged. “It’s too early to be this full on. We’re all here for the same reason, and the ones who aren’t… will be voted out. It’s not as deep as some of the girls think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrowed for a moment as he continued analyzing the hard piece of paper in his hand. “She reminds me of my ex a little bit. They walk and talk the same… but I can tell we are gonna get along. I’m not sure about the “head turning” part. It’s too familiar to me, and I don’t think there’s a lot that can happen between us. I’m happy to be her mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the fan of cards splayed on his grip, Noah reads from the fourth one, now his forehead in bits. “Did you have fun during the ‘Truth or Dare’ challenge?” the boy rubbed his eyes, raising his brows with a genuinely bothered expression. “I think the challenge was ok. It’s always nice to have something amicable to join everyone as a group. It was a good opportunity to bond… but…” he hisses with disappointment, pursing his lips before continuing. “I can’t help but thinking Hope was too severe about me having a round earlier… it was just a game and telling people not to choose me…?” he hesitated for a moment, almost contemplating whether his next words were valid or not. “I don’t like that. We need to make friends here too… it’s not just about the coupling up bit. And people can get the wrong impression, and I’m not sure how they were feeling about her, after she said that. I wish people wouldn’t judge her based on that alone, it’s what I’m trying to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final card on the fan, Noah read from it, not being able to hold back a smile as he did. “How do you feel about Sophia right now? She seemed more than happy to have a moment alone with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, his eyes kind and vibrant as he reread the question in a low voice, almost to himself. “You know, usually girls react differently when you tell them you read to children, on the weekends. Not her though…” he clenched his jaw on a smirk. “What she said really made an impact on me. People always give you kudos, but not her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind traveled to the night before, right after Sophia got her partner taken. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah couldn’t even imagine what the girl must’ve been feeling like, having yet another boy stolen from her, twenty-four hours later. He was feeling overwhelmed and nervous, as he always did whenever change lurked. Dealing with new scenarios, crashing over his routine, wasn’t exactly his specialty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if a wave of changes came in the shape of a 5’5’’ girl with long locks and Soph’s smile, he wouldn’t mind them happening more often. And although he was happy to get to know Hope better, while being in a couple, he couldn’t help noticing just how Sophia looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The type of gaze to make someone smile with its unadulterated tenderness. He wasn’t as special as he would like to think, though. She was kind to everyone, not just him. At least until that moment, she was accepting defeat after defeat without a second word, and keeping her composure, distributing smiles as she walked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wondering to himself when, or if, that would ever change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite Hope’s determination towards anyone who would come close to him, there was no reason to not sit and have a chat. They were in for the long haul, or the longest haul they could have, before being dumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way his partner was acting on the first night, when Priya arrived, split the waters among the girls. The ones raving about Girl Code, but not practicing it, and the ones who didn’t rave about it, but were respectful of it. Even if it were just by curiosity, Sophia, Marisol, and Hope wouldn’t show the slightest weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night, as she sat next to him, after that bumpy afternoon Priya took Bobby away, she asked him something no one had ever asked. “Tell me something about yourself that I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected fluttering eyelashes, flirty smiles and flips of the hair, and instead, he got a deep cut question, completely irrelevant to the actual situation. Whether strategic or not, Sophia seemed to be genuinely curious about his daily life, outside of the villa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read for children on the weekends. How about that for a fact?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah was used to the “oh my god’s” and “that’s so sweet” followed by giggles and people lavishing him in compliments. He was, however, quite surprised once her response came out, her expression hard and tame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. It’s nice to give back to the community.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” he couldn’t help displaying a large grin, nodding at nothing in front of him, playing with his own shoelaces. “So… Do you give back?” his shoulder nudged her in a defiant way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can bet your quiet ass I do.” The response bolted from her mouth, snarky as he’d never seen it before. “You see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could finish her sentence, Hope cleared her throat, her annoyed expression urging Noah to get up from his seat, on the short unleveled step of the stairs. “The others are going inside for a drink. Care to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind rushed back to the small room that surrounded him for the past fifteen minutes or so, and he smiled, focusing on the camera in front of him, the beach hut a little warmer. “Yeah. It was a pleasant chat. But it had to end...” the boy felt he had to keep some things to himself, but he couldn’t help his reaction to the memory. “I’m still curious to know what she does, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tossing the cards on the coffee table in front of him, he waited for the usual green light to flash, his expression showing a bit of apprehension. No other words came from him, that session, and as the bright light authorized, he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the late afternoon arrived, so did the urgency on the girls’ faces. There was a recoupling loitering, and according to the text, a girl was getting dumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope and Sophia were talking by the pool, the energy exchanged between them somewhat off. Usually they would be friendly, but when by themselves, there wasn’t much of a good vibe flowing that would convince the public, or the islanders, that they would be the best of friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah sat on the lawn, after splashing some cold water on his face, accommodating himself, sitting comfortably on the grass. As the conversation ended between the girls, Hope wandered to the gym, and Sophia followed the path to the bean bags, where Gary was relaxed, letting his head hang, the sun bathing his pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. It’s on. If she comes here, I’m gonna have to say I’m not interested.” Noah thought to himself, taking several nervous gulps from his water bottle, watching the two islanders talking. “It’s cool. I just have to say I’m not interested…. Why am I so nervous about this? It’s clear I’m not interested…” he contemplated the personalized adhesive with his name along the plastic bottle. “Yeah, no reason to be this jumpy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as Gary winked at Sophia’s direction, Noah’s chest pounded for a moment, making him stare at his own pecs, curious, lying on the lawn as his breathing went heavier. The girl got up from her seat, following the path to the gym, where Hope and Bobby were talking animatedly, the pastry chef’s eyes glued to Soph’s every move. It seemed she was more daring than usual. While the others were all strewn across the villa, she stopped on her tracks, taking a seat next to the librarian’s spot, making him roll to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Soph?” he grinned, involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright…” she responded, taking a brief sip from her citric juice. “Hey, can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, unable to stop smiling, Hope’s eyes, along with Bobby’s, fixated on the scenery in front of the gym, yet out of earshot. “Go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling about the recoupling?” her heart was beating so fast she almost gasped while speaking. She tossed her hair back, recently brushed as it was noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solid!” he spurred his words, even if not intentionally, luring a chuckle from her. “Look, before we get into it…” Noah sat up, avoiding her light brown eyes as they stared back, intrigued. In his head, it was clear what he wanted to say, even though he struggled to make those words come out. He tried not to be harsh, but apparently, he was failing. “I’m definitely picking Hope later, I’m just going to say that. I don’t want to sound like I’m being pushy about it...” With a final breath, the rest of his sentence came out, almost bolting from his throat. “… But, like, if you’ve come over here because you’re trying to stay in the Villa and that…” Sophia’s brows now had a crease between them as she opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, he finished his thought, drinking several ounces from his water right after. “I’m just being honest, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I can’t really pretend I didn’t see you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually…” she raised a hand, resting her chin on her fist. “… that wasn’t what I wanted to chat about, Noah…” with an embarrassed chuckle, she got up, dusting her palms, looking at him as he stayed put. “I just came to talk about Gary… but hey, good to know you’re standing your ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right! I thought like… Sorry.” he cringed, shielding his eyes from the sun while looking up at her. “Well rude of me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut him short with her hand hovering, her smile as snarky as her words. “We all know how you feel, Noah. You don’t need to parade it any more than you already do. And I asked about how you felt because… I wanted some pointers, since you’re close to some of the boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head, brows raised. “So… what do you think I should do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at his hands, playing with the rim of the bottle cap, mortified. “You should follow your heart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze flickered to his lips for a moment, before she realized it, turning her focus back to his eyes. “Right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you’re thinking tactically, I reckon Rocco or Rahim could have their heads turned.” He licked his lips, his expression pained with tension. “And Bobby was saying he wouldn’t mind coupling up with someone as a friend, so that could happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof… tactically?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean… you do wanna stay, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrows her eyes with an amused grin. “You know Noah… I can’t seem to decipher you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost audible how loud his heart was beating, his amber eyes under the sun, squinting to see her better. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Nothing…. Besides… I reckon Bobby is pretty cute. If I couple up with him, it wouldn’t be just a friendship couple.” She nodded at the librarian, before turning on her heel to enter the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach turned for a moment watching as she perkily grabbed a dumbbell, handing it to the pastry chef as she shot a killer smile towards him. Noah gritted his teeth before noticing Hope walking towards him, a few moments later. “How’s it going in there?” he nodded at the freckled boy taking a seat, almost too close to Sophia, in the lifting area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re cute together… Bobby is really into her, so if he plays his cards right, they might be sharing the bed tonight!” Hope was excited to see the laughter coming from the exercising corner but failed to notice her own partner’s eyes towards them. “Anyways, wanna grab a snack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, snack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia couldn’t help her annoyance towards Hope while talking about the recoupling. It had been 48 hours since they all met, and the girl was handling Noah like he was her husband. Suffice to make her huff before entering the gym, to have a conversation with her second ex-partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all set for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep. Annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check this out. Their couple name is… ready?” Bobby hovered both of his hands on the air, as if forming a neon sign in front of his eyes. “Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes. Harsh…” and accurate, Sophia thought to herself, impossible to stop her own feelings from getting in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess you’re all set for the recoupling, Hope?” the boy smiled, innocently. “And marriage, and babies. Probably a retirement plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia’s inside eyes rolled into a new dimension, her inner hands grasping for dear life, but low key letting go. She was reaching a new realm, where she wouldn’t have to hear the gushing happening all around the villa, which would’ve been satisfying, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Nobody’s gonna turn his head at this stage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The astrophysics student couldn’t help wondering if Hope said it on purpose, because she was there, or if it was just a way of reaffirming herself, in general. Before she could decode this enigma, she watched as Hope furrowed her brows, pressing her lips together as she looked between her and Bobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, guys?” her eyes went wide. “I totally forgot to put on sun lotion! I’ll be right back! You two… keep taking.” She winked at both of them, heading out to join Noah on the lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia, however, couldn’t turn her attention on the baker even if she tried. The nerves were getting too intense, and as much as she wanted to believe a new partner would stick, she had been proved wrong twice, already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the recoupling. Spill!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly…” she let her hair down, adjusting it on her chest, combing the ends as she continued. “I’m petrified… I’m the most vulnerable here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby couldn’t help an amused laugh, shaking his head so intensely his dreadlocks dangled in front of his eyes. “Nah, girl…” he grinned, nudging her in a friendly manner. “You’re the most dangerous here. Own it, girl! Roar!” he bared his teeth and swiped at her with his pretend claws, adorably dorky. “I’m positive you’ll be ok…” a sudden, worried undertone came through as he continued. “Slightly less confident that I’ll have made up my mind by tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia wasn’t sure if she should play her cards openly, given Bobby and Gary were good mates already, and could’ve exchanged some information about their chats. Having the crane operator to choose her that night was already a relief. And even though he didn’t declare it with every word, it was implied in his cheeky smile that his choice was made up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll figure out,” she said, shooting Bobby an appeasing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! If only!” there were creases under his freckles as he twisted his nose, pouting before examining his hands against the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have such nice hands, mate.” She said, observing the back of his palms along with him, giving his shoulder a prod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You certainly know how to make a man blush.” The boy sat up straight, now cracking his knuckles, before spreading his hands for her to examine. “Piano fingers. I used to play… well…” he hesitates, almost embarrassed. “I played like one song, over and over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… I think I know which song it is.” Sophia had mischief in her smile, shooting him a knowing glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get it right, I reckon you’ll get yourself a fresh tray of cupcakes, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh… food? Things are getting serious, then?” From the corner of her eye she could see Noah gazing at her from time to time, his massive fingers playfully removing and putting back the cap of his bottle, his toes intensely crushing the faux grass under his feet. “So how about this? If I guess it right, not only you’ll grant me cupcakes, but I also get to choose the flavor and the frosting.” The girl extended her hand to the baker with a look of expectancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Deal.” He shakes it back but raises a free elongated finger as a warning. “But… if I win, you’ll have to bake me some cupcakes. And I’m a very demanding man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed at him, his own mirroring her move. “You’ve got yourself a deal, cake boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot. What is the song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment she thought to herself, her mind so flooded with images of Noah’s smile, she barely made a guess that would make sense. “I believe the song you… learned… was…” she hissed with doubt. “… ‘chopsticks’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh… so close, Soph!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! It has to be! It was the first song I played, so I figured you and I shared that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately for you, you’re not that lucky, to have something in common with me.” He pouted, then smiled. “It’s a completely different one, and I wouldn’t stop singing it.” he stretched his diaphragm, shooting her a flirty wink. “Oh my darlin’, oh my darlin’, oh my daaaaaaarlin’ Clementine…” he then cleared his throat, not sure if his audience was appreciative of such interpretation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent… you’re actually a decent singer!” she clapped, excitedly, to show him support. “I didn’t expect that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m full of surprises, lass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And soon, I’ll be full of cupcakes…” Bobby’s eyes flashed to the people out of earshot, and it seemed he had more to say, but instead, he nodded casually and got up from his seat, bowing to his only viewer. “Ok, I’m gonna swim for a bit. Catch you later, Soph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. See ya later… when I pay my debt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you forget it.” As the boy walked by the lawn, he saw Noah, alone, taking a sip of his water. Roguishly, Bobby tipped the bottom of the bottle on Noah’s lips, making him swallow an absurd amount of water, some coming out of his nose. “Watch it, Noah, you might drown!”  he said, urgently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you tipped my bottle, jackass!” the librarian wiped his mouth, cocking his head to see if the girl in the gym had spotted the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know... it’s the drooling I’m concerned about.” he glanced at the dumbbells, and at the girl playfully lifting them, distractedly. "Gotta watch out for those things, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scintilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Between realizations, and the feeling of giving up, the recoupling on day 3 leaves the islanders slightly upset about a goodbye.<br/>And flared up about a special bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scintilla<br/>(n.) a tiny, brilliant flash or spark; a small thing; a barely-visible trace.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The third night, and the tension, were full on, making every single girl in the villa nervous. Some because they had no idea which boy would pick them, if any. Others, afraid they might’ve got dumped, or recoupled with someone else, because their partner’s head had turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heated discussions were happening on the Lottie’s side of the villa, and now that she stopped to think about her actions, she realized she might’ve been too harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you have a partner to bicker with, Lozza.” Sophia was finishing the application of her lashes, looking through the mirror to catch the makeup artist’s eye, directly behind her. “I would kill to bicker with a cute boy at this point… well… you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s pray someone picks you, and no one else steals your partner again, yeah?” she gave the student’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, casting a maleficent look at Hope and Priya, in turns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Lottie. You can’t act surprised. This is a game to find love.” Marisol had just curled up the last lock of her hair, taking a seat on the stool of her vanity, to start on her makeup. “Besides, none of us has a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope had.” She nodded at the girl putting her braids in an updo, carefully, the strands arranged together on a bun. “If I remember correctly, Sophia had chosen Noah, and there were still two boys in that line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see what I did wrong.” The brand ambassador finished putting a clip on her hair, now moving on to tie the knot of her flowy blouse. “And don’t get me wrong, Soph, but I think we’re clicking fast! We’re good together… don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” looking for any excuse, and scanning the room for anything that would help, Sophia saw Marisol’s coffee mugs all scattered on the surface of her space. “… I just remembered I left the kettle on. I’ll be right back!” she didn’t wait for another word to come from any of them, closing the door behind her, ready to escape the mandatory chit chat the dressing room was about to dive into. As she walked, she whipped out the clips from her hair, letting it down, uncomfortably adjusting the bottom portion of her tight dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys’ whistles, directed at each other, were going around their dressing room, one store up. It looked like the lawn was hers for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her mind, they were all lovely, but being around people all the time was far from her reality back home. There was nothing more overwhelming than staying in a group of eleven people, discussing feet, or laughing at whoever suggested the toe fetish, or both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was accustomed to the silence of her bedroom, studying for her tests, or simply studying just because. It was her favorite hobby to do research and put together moodboards of future projects. Organizing her binders, cleaning her archive, those were the little things she had control over, and always brought her a sort of peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But since she arrived in the villa, no small things could ever bring joy, given the span of drama was always lurking. Now having her partner stolen twice, Sophia was starting to think her journey was cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Early days…” everyone kept saying, but at what point ‘early days’ turns into ‘days’? One more set back and she was ready to head home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea was to have fun this summer. She had worked really hard, and had the biggest disappointment after leaving her hometown for uni. Work, school, the lack of friends or family support. Everything was building up, and she needed this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t ready to go, despite saying she wouldn’t care. “Fake it until you make it.” she thought to herself, watching the boy she’s fixated on getting along with another girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in her reflections, she barely noticed Noah walking towards the daybeds, his focus on the pool, admiring the ripples on the surface as he got closer to the last bed of the row. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Timidly, he nodded to the spot next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” With approval, she scooched to the side, giving him enough space to join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” she suddenly didn’t know how to answer that question. Or even how she truly felt, for that matter. “I think I’m gonna be ok if I… if I don’t stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” surprised, his nervous smile was reaching his eyes, twinkling with the moonlight showing through the clouds. “You… can’t be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know. I guess I’m not cut for this after all, Noah.” She shrugged with such low energy it lured a heartening touch on her shoulder, her hairs standing on end right away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna stay, you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just…” for the first time since that early afternoon, she turned to face him, their eyes meeting as she continued, apprehensively speaking about her experience. “It’s not just the coupling up, or the finding someone. Sometimes I feel… lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lonely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I like being alone.” She tipped her head to the side, displaying a confused look. “Not alone, but in… silence. I mean… alone with someone… Does that make any sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flared up with her statement. “I know what you mean. Me too. There’s nothing more intimate than sharing the silence together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” Sophia gestured to him, perching her lips right after. “And there’s the friendships. I’m not used to having loads of mates back home… I don’t know how to deal with so many people in one place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were in uni.” He furrowed his brows in confusion, his gaze slightly flickering to her lips before she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am... but I’m not surrounded by people. I don’t know how to be social, I guess.” She pulls the bottom of her dress down, again, scoffing about the quality of the length. “And there’s these… sexy… outfits I’m supposed to wear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… it’s Love Island. You have to stand out, right?” her fist rested under her chin, more at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. I don’t know if this is gonna help, but I have a sister, Clover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what a pretty name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Noah’s smile shows up, proud and wide. “She’s the sweetest girl you’ll ever meet… anyway. She wants to be a designer, and she always tells me the biggest mistake a girl could make is to dress up for other people, and not for herself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s very wise.” Her grin was also wide as she took a look at herself, evaluating her choice of outfit. “I don’t know if I’m ever gonna fit in, Noah. I feel very misplaced here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know everyone likes you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just about that. There’s a certain… skill, I guess. You know?” Sophia’s eyes flickered to the sky before turning to hold up his gaze. “Besides… it’s also about me liking them...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah couldn’t help chuckling. “Who don’t you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we not talk about it? I feel like this is way more than you bargained for when you sat here.” Uncomfortable, shifting on her seat, she casted a glance with insecurity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so. But I’m here to listen if you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, glimpsing at his lips for a second longer than usual. “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it.” he nudged her with a tender look on his eyes, searching for hers, draping an arm on her shoulder. “I’m here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unnerving, she bolted from her spot, holding down the rim of her dress. “Right. Um… I need to check the um…” her gaze was on the floor, as if searching for the perfect excuse. Amused, Noah mirrored her motion, also getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… I’m not sure what you mean about the outfit. You look gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” the stammering was out of her control, but it was too late to remediate. “You think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only someone without a mirror would think they don’t look fantastic in that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-thanks.” She felt his warmth, more present than never. It was like waves of heat almost visibly emanated from the outlines of his torso, as he approached, a kind tone to his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Soph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both, almost too hypnotized by each other’s eyes, stayed put, the silence not deafening, just poised between them, comfortable and familiar. Something she hadn’t experienced yet, neither had he. It was a reason to want to hear each other’s voices, but in the silence, they found a restful moment. One that neither had until that very minute, that very second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of those split seconds that define a lifetime of regret, if not taking the opportunity to make it last, or even to enjoy at its fullest. Sophia had made the decision she wouldn’t let him forget her, not for a second. Despite being impossible to catch alone at times, now she had the opportunity to make an impression. Nothing could ruin this particular minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noah.” She said with a soft voice, approaching the boy, opening her arms. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” he retributed the embrace, for a moment longer, accidentally catching the scent of her shampoo, sweet and floral, emitting from her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously. Thank you.” Her temple rested on his shoulder, and pulling away, she grazed her cheek on his, leaving a lasting kiss on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shudder ran on his spine, his stammering was audible for a moment. “Y-you’re… welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go. Maybe I’ll have time to change this outfit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O… ok.” He turned to see her walking away, her hair bouncing the night lights, shining the dark chestnut color. Noah couldn’t help a whistle under his breath, shaking his head immediately, trying to compose himself from watching the girl turn on the next corner, disappearing into the main house. “Oof.” He scratched the top of his head, the perfume of her neck still in his nostrils, not intoxicating, but persisting. A sigh escaped him as he rubbed his eyes, brushing off a new shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beep alerted the islanders of the first boy to choose. “It’s me.” His grave voice echoed in the intense silence around the firepit. The girls, standing side by side, stared back as he shared a tender look with Hope. She broke out into a smile, luring one back from him, just in time his gaze fell on Sophia’s lonely eyes, her pained expression very much aware that his choice wouldn’t change that night. “I’ll be honest. I came in here to find someone to join me on my journey through life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, aren’t you meant to start with “I’d like to couple up with this girl because”?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh! Let him speak!” Hope’s annoyed voice shut Gary right up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway. We’ve not been here long, but this girl… No. This woman is everything I’m looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia’s brows raised with the inflection he chose for the word “woman”, almost certain of what that meant for the both of them, her heart slowly breaking as he continued his speech, the giggles of excitement coming from Hope forever growing more annoying to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s creative, strong, and kind, and I can’t wait to spend my summer finding out more about her. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is…” his amber eyes flickered to Soph’s, once more, before making his decision come through, confirmed in a loud and clear name. “… Hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a swift motion, everything happened too fast. Her hasty self, running towards him, him sweeping her off her feet and kissing her. The student’s heart was breaking but her soul was vomiting, and for once, she was more incensed than sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those two are like a fairytale romance already!” Hannah twined her fingers in a romantic take as she smiled, the islanders applauding as they took a seat together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My heart was racing the whole time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could only ever have been you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah’s words slowly teared the rest of Sophia’s heart, but she needed to stay put, so the ceremony would continue. “So cringe.” she thought to herself, but she couldn’t hide her disappointment, or her envy. Whether she would admit to herself, or not, she was jealous. For one reason or other, she truly thought she was swaying his decision. Apparently, she was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence resumed once more, the following islanders standing up and making their decisions, choosing their new partners as the recoupling went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priya.” A perky Ibrahim received a peck on his cheek, from his new partner, taking a seat together by the sound of applause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lottie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stormy couple sat right next to the golf player, the boys exchanging well known handshakes, before the next phone beeped. “It’s me!” Bobby jumped to his feet, his voice unsure, and just a tad bit nervous. “I kind of knew when I came in here that it would take a lot for me to see anyone more than just a ridiculously gorgeous friend.” His face fell for a moment. “So far it hasn’t happened. No offence or anything. While I hope it can still happen for me, I’m choosing to couple up with this person because I really rate them. Like in general.” The looks on the girls’ faces turned the worried tone on, now only three girls left, and two spots to be filled. “And I’m not about to spend all summer in the villa without them. No way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fell on Sophia’s before shooting her a wink. “We still have too much getting to know each other left in store! So without further ado, the person unfortunate enough to be locked into a couple with me is… Sophia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The applause ran along the seated islanders with electricity, but not so much enthusiasm from the remaining girls. Hannah and Marisol were still vulnerable, and for sure one of them was about to be dumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby’s arms were spread and as Sophia ran into them, he kissed the top of her head, closing the embrace tightly. “Thanks for picking me, Bobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t choose anyone else, Soph.” he whispered, catching Noah’s attention as he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The recoupling ended on a sad note. To Sophia, it didn’t make much of a difference to stay or to go. If it was her choice, she would’ve probably picked the second option, leaving the villa that night. When she thinks back to that time she doesn’t regret staying, but the endurance of her time was uncommon. And painful at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But we’ll get there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s sad tone and poetic words sent her off to her goodbye, the violent sniffing from Lottie, right behind the group, moving most of them. Their connection did last the whole three days, which most people didn’t think it was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tight hug, Sophia said her goodbyes in a managed voice, wishing the redhead luck on the outside. “It won’t be the same without your beautiful words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too, Soph. So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was upsetting to see someone so sweet going home, with not much of a connection to take with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could things happen differently if she had talked to someone else? Maybe if she picked Bobby instead of Gary, Hannah would still have a spot. You never know what sorts of sparks are going to fly if you make a different decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as soon as the car drove away, Sophia’s mind rushed with thoughts about her own choices. As far as she was concerned, “sparks” didn’t happen often for her, and lately, at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was saddening to withstand the one boy she wanted with someone else, and having a good time. She didn’t even understand why she had this feeling in her gut, but it was telling her, at all times, she had to do something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> All left to build was courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the bathroom, before changing into a much more comfortable gear, she prepared her toothbrush, taking it to her mouth with very low energy, not even noticing when Priya walked in. The real estate agent seemed apprehensive to share the space with her, since a day ago, she had stolen Bobby from the student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no hard feelings towards the girl. Sophia knew Priya had to decide, and unfortunately, that meant stealing someone’s partner. Every girl was subjected to it. It was bound to happen, and not much could’ve been done about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Priya. We’re good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…? Is it everything you dreamed of?” her fingers ran on her red hair, throwing the strands of her bangs to the side, a very Farah Fawcett flip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. If I’m honest, Bobby and I will continue being friends. I’m not sure if we’ll go further than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” A pensive look stayed on her coffee-colored eyes as she propped her hands on the sink, leaving her toothbrush on the side for a moment. “You know. If you feel like you have that… ‘bang’ with someone, you should go for it.” she immediately picked up the set toothbrush, taking to her mouth, leaving Sophia to imagine if that was a very explicit message, or just a general cliché people usually say. You know, like the ‘follow your dreams’ kind of thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll… keep that in mind, Priya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroom was caught in a tornado of voices, arguing something that Sophia judged not as important as they made it to be. Bobby ran over to her, desperately, but all his urgency was gone once he took a look on her nightwear. “Whoa…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were fixated on the curves of her body, filling all the right places on the bottoms. “You… look… um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks reached a blushing tone as she smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Do I look ok, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough to make Noah catch her eye, an uncommon urgency to contemplate her outfit himself. She caught his gaze, raising a brow, before turning to her now partner. “Thank you, Bobby… I wasn’t sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… should always be sure about this one… and I can guess… pretty much every other one you packed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slapped his arm playfully, giggling with the compliment. “Thanks. That’s… really sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… what I wanted to say is, you’re just in time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” she cocked her head, watching as there was still a discussion happening around Ibrahim and Gary’s corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re deciding who should get the best bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The corner one, pacifically.” Hope jumped in the conversation, a grin spreading on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope reckons she and Noah deserve to have it.” Gary’s voice was unsure, before he turned to the girl, brows furrowed. “Wait, Hope. Did you say ‘pacifically’? Like the ocean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how you say it!” she replied, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate, it’s ‘specifically’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my days, Gary. Will you leave off?” annoyed with the boy’s correction, she now faced Sophia, who waited pacifically for the discussion to end, so her day could as well. “As I was saying. Noah and I are the strongest couple. So we need the most privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. Her soul vomited a little more when picturing what Hope could’ve possibly been talking about, but after the recoupling, she knew exactly what privacy meant in that context. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we all know what that means! Pacifically. Get in there, Noah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the other side of the room it felt like the librarian wanted to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself, mortified with the insinuations everyone was making around Hope’s need for the so-called ‘best bed’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a little more annoyed at Hope’s willing to say it, to her face, Sophia had an idea of what to do. And as the others got distracted, Bobby leaned in, whispering with a bashful voice, stammering at first. “So… you wanna try and get the corner bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around the room, Lottie was also spotting the bed, fancying it for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a second look at her partner, Sophia sprinted across the room, throwing herself on the mattress, immediately pulling a starfish position, to occupy the entire surface. “Argument settled!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of her eye she caught Noah’s cheeks flushing and decided to give him a little more to blush. She patted the spot next to her, holding his gaze a little longer, just to turn to her partner. “Come, come. I need you to warm up the bed, cupcake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes… ma’am…” he hopped on the top, immediately tackling her to her side, tickling her with a maniacal laugh. There was a huff of air coming from Hope’s bed, but it wasn’t hers. Noah watched, slightly closing his fists, as the pastry chef made his couple laugh so hard, she started crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I’ll stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A general tone of tiredness suddenly took the room, the islanders saying their good night’s as the lights went off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Bobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Soph.” He rested his head on his pillow, facing his partner as she did the same, both of them almost falling asleep. She didn’t see it, but the pastry chef had a glint in his eyes, letting his heavy lids close, smiling to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, now we know. Bobby’s speech was a lie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So many emotions to unpack, and so much time to do it so...<br/>Why isn't anyone doing it then?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of day 6 was as exciting for the girls as the morning of day 2 was for the boys. The chats going around the villa were mostly about the insecurities surrounding every o.g guy’s head, making them question whether their couple was strong or not.</p><p>No need to question anything, Bobby. We knew yours wasn’t.</p><p>And the same would go for pretty much everyone that wasn’t Noah and Hope at that point.</p><p>Friendship couples were more common than the public thought, but they were starting to feel bad for some of the islanders that couldn’t find a connection. Sophia was right there within that realm. Not only had she had two partners stolen, and was once in danger of being dumped, but also didn’t have interest in anyone else, except for the half of a good couple.</p><p>“Not the strongest, though.” Sophia raised her finger, indicating her opinion on “Nope”.</p><p>“Well… neither of us is going that great. I’m really thankful we have new boys, though.” Priya couldn’t help a laugh as she took a sip from her steaming mug. “I love Henrik’s energy… unless you like it too, Soph!” she nudged the girl, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she waited for a reaction.</p><p>“I would say… <em> Lucas </em> is more my type… but I’m not gonna be hasty and waste the opportunity of getting to know Henrik.” her finger was contouring the rim of her cuppa, her attention span fully on the daybeds, where Noah and Hope were having a chat with Marisol. “He’s a sort, but I don’t know how far I can go based on attraction.”</p><p>“I feel you… you want that ‘pow’, right?” the real estate agent squinted, nodding with certainty the student had already found said ‘pow’. And she was right. As drop-dead gorgeous as Lucas was, Sophia didn’t have eyes for him as she had for a certain hushed-tone librarian. And him, for a completely different person. She grunted with frustration but didn’t say anything else, her friend <em> was </em>right.</p><p>Even though she would prefer to let go, it was getting harder to do it so. Pettiness or attraction, at that point it was hard to say.</p><p>“Morning ladies!” Hope’s voice was too much for everyone, luring a hushing sound from Sophia’s bed, the spot next to her, empty.</p><p>“Please, shut up!” she pulled the covers to hide her puffy eyes, grunting. “People are sleeping, Hope.”</p><p>“Are they?” the girl looked around, searching for the islanders she could’ve possibly bothered.</p><p>“I am…” she responded, her voice muffled as she snuggled up in her duvet, only her eyes peeking above the cover.</p><p>“Well… I thought this would be a good time for us ladies to catch up!”</p><p>Ignoring the fact that Priya plopped herself on her bed, the student threw a pillow at her. “Shut up…”</p><p>Her friend’s eyes were gleaming in the same manner, mischievous as they could get. “Oh come on! We were talking about this yesterday, Soph! Join us!”</p><p>“Do I get coffee?” she mumbled.</p><p>“Do I look like Bobby?”</p><p>Sophia tilted her head, looking at Priya’s lips, then her eyes. “Let’s just say if we coupled up, it wouldn’t be friendship based, hun.” That sentence earned a playful, but very sheepish slap on her arm, as Priya beckoned the girls to huddle on Sophia’s bed.</p><p>“I bet Henrik was the one getting them to work out early in the morning. I love his energy. Although I think someone else might have their eye on Lucas.” her very lack of subtlety lured curious looks from Hope, who enrolled next to Noah, his snoring loud and clear.</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Priya…” with a wink, Sophia sat up, her back on the headboard.</p><p>“Sure you don’t… it’s not like the two of you had a one-on-one chat on the roofterrace, right?” her eyes were stripping every piece of clothing Sophia had on, the tone of her voice extremely waspish.</p><p>“You and Lucas, huh?” Hope, visibly curious, leaned in to listen to the gossip better, her eyes twinkling.</p><p>“Well… I guess we’re starting on the right foot... and becoming good friends.” Sophia shrugged, trying her best to not show much interest in the boy, her eyes flickering quickly to the boy asleep next to Hope.</p><p>“So you won’t mind if someone else wants to get to know him?” Hope cocked her head to make sure her partner was asleep, whispering the rest of her sentences. “I don’t think you girls would blame me if I was a little bit interested in new boys coming in… But I didn’t think I was the only one.” She nodded to Lottie’s bed. “Someone else seemed to take a little shine to one of them yesterday.”</p><p>“I can sense when you’re talking about me, you know.” Lottie exclaimed, visibly awake, sitting up straight like a vampire, her torso entirely firm. “I'm just kidding, I was already awake.”</p><p>Priya, with a laugh, patted the spot next to her, luring a curious look on the other two girls’ faces. “What are you thinking about the new boys, then?”</p><p>“I like them. And I’m not exactly falling head over heels for Rocco...” she shrugged with such low energy you would think she wasn’t the one fighting Rocco over his eyes wandering around the villa. “So… I definitely think my head could be turned.”</p><p>“You and Henrik could be a good match, you know… his energy is out of control.” Sophia laughed, reminiscing on her date.</p><p>“Maybe I should spend some more time with him,” the makeup artist placed a finger on her lips, pensively staring back. “I think I’m going to chat to the boys today and try and work out what’s what. Maybe see if I can’t work my magic on one of them.”</p><p>Before anyone could say anything else, Hope adjusted herself on her bed. “That’s the best thing about the situation, really…” her voice incredibly perked up. “There’s seven boys and five girls. We’ve got a whole buffet of boys to choose from. And with numbers like that, I’m pretty sure we’re not going to be the ones going home next!”</p><p>“Makes a change.” Lottie twisted her lips with annoyance.</p><p>Sophia couldn’t help not paying much attention to the exchange, Noah’s snoring filling most of the room. <em> Fucking loud… </em>she thought to herself, but not helping a smile as he stirred under the blankets. Her mind was going back and forth into the conversation, now Hope with a gleam in her eye.</p><p>“With this many boys, it’s like, pick your favorite!” her grin was annoyingly big.</p><p>The girls were about to react, but not in time before Sophia let out a one liner. “Does this mean Noah is available?” Before she could stop herself, she had already said something that would make Hope’s smile fade quickly, a look of concern taking the grin’s place.</p><p>“Wow…” Lottie almost chokes in shock, covering her mouth so her laughter wasn’t as loud. “Whatever anyone says about you, you’ve got some guts, Soph.”</p><p>Avoiding Hope’s eyes, who gave herself an excuse that didn’t convince Sophia as much, she continued defending herself. “I am, but we both know we’re here to have a good time…” she continued, now a little more embarrassed. “I’m just enjoying the eye candy! We’ve got a whole day with nothing to do but check out the new boys. I was hoping we could all take a step back from the drama and enjoy this time for what it is.”</p><p><em> “It’s disrespectful…” </em> Sophia said, not measuring her words before they escaped. The eyes wandered to her as fast as they did to Hope, a second ago. “I’m just saying… if the boys were talking like that about us, I wouldn’t like it.” her thoughts were sharp and bitter this morning, but she couldn’t help having them. Noah was right there, and despite his snoring, it was still impertinent to talk about other boys that way, even if he couldn’t hear it.</p><p>The bunch didn’t know how to respond, and it did make sense, from any perspective. Hope was embarrassed but before she could answer, Priya cleared her throat, cutting the tension with a cough, to change the topic. “A day in the sun and enough sexy men to make two boy bands?”</p><p>“Or three Man-2-Man strip acts.” Hope’s voice rose with a bit more excitement.</p><p>“Or we choose one boy to each be our servant for the day, and then we make the two leftover boys wrestle.”</p><p>Between muffled giggles, Sophia couldn’t help nudging the girl, biting her bottom lip. “Say what you want to say about Lottie, she can be a visionary sometimes.”</p><p>The laughter appeased the ambiance, leaving the girls more relaxed to hop off the beds and get ready. “Well, whatever your thing is…” Hope shrugged. “Today is going to be fun!”</p><p>~~</p><p>After visiting the daybeds, brushing off the subject of Marisol and Gary’s couple, to include Lucas in the conversation, Hope noticed exactly what Sophia was doing. Or almost. In her head, the whole purpose of talking about the physiotherapist was to make her blush, since her head was slightly turning to his direction.</p><p>In reality, Sophia was more curious to see how Noah would react to it, if at all. “Did you know he wants to go on “Doctors without borders”?”</p><p>The librarian’s lips stayed pursed, but his jaw clenched for a brief moment, before lying back on the pillow, sighing and closing his eyes, trying to accommodate himself. Before he could, <em> Ding. </em>His phone rang a text, inviting him to the beach hut, for another round of questions. It was about time! He had lots of thoughts on Lucas and couldn’t wait to spill every single one of them, in private. Or almost, given the entire UK was watching.</p><p>But saying anything out loud in the villa was far more dangerous. At that point, Noah felt like the Beach hut was some sort of diary, where he could say anything and not be judged by it. He walked, quickly, to the side of the small, adjoined building, reaching for the knob, when Sophia walked past him, almost skipping with joy.</p><p>“You look happy today…” he said, almost not believing he talked first this time.</p><p>“Well, it’s been a really good morning…” her gaze stayed on his hands for a moment, before going up to meet his eyes. “And I had a very promising chat just now, so I’m…” she nodded to Lucas’ direction. “… feeling pretty confident.”</p><p>“Oh…” he smiled uncomfortably, fiddling with his sports watch. “That’s… just… great.”</p><p>“Yeah… I mean, Lucas is definitely everyone’s type…” from the corner of their eye, they could see Hope joining the girls at the roof terrace. She tried her best to not let her head turn towards the lawn, where the physiotherapist was chatting to Henrik, laughing at something idiotic the climber just said. Sophia then nodded at his grip on the doorknob. “Anyway... go inside. They’re waiting.”</p><p>Noah shook his head, breaking the trance he was just in. “What now?”</p><p>“The… text you got. To answer stuff in the beach hut…” She grinned, lowering her brows with the falsest confused face she could ever show. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Fantastic. Never better.” He chuckled shortly, exhaling abruptly, turning his back to enter the small room.</p><p>“Hey… before you go in.” her fingers brushed on his shoulder, her brows raising as she felt how cold he was. “Listen, you don’t have to worry about Lucas.”</p><p>“Who’s worried? I’m not worried!” the sentences were shooting out of his mouth faster than she could say anything before he did. “I know you and Lucas are gonna be a good couple! I don’t have a problem with that! Why would I have a problem, or be worried? You finally found someone you like…” he tried his best to hide a scoff, looking at her as he tried to appease himself.</p><p>“Well…” she bit her bottom lip, not sure of how to proceed, gesturing softly to him. “That’s… good to know… that you’re <em> supportive </em>…” she hesitated. “… but I was actually talking about Hope.”</p><p>“Hope?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She gestured to Lucas, now taking a dip in the pool. “I figured you were nervous about <em> Hope. </em> Because of their date…” her gaze followed him, as he stared back in panic. “… he asked her on the date… and she didn’t talk much about it. So… yeah. No need to worry about <em> her. Hope. Your partner. </em>”</p><p>“Oh… right.”</p><p>The tension was crushing both of their heads, hovering in that hallway, causing all sorts of awkward noises two people could make, once they realized the conversation was killed dead.</p><p>Noah really didn’t hold back with that indiscreet reaction, and it was visible how Sophia felt about it, but she prayed her grin wasn’t as big, or smug. “I’ll be out of your hair, now… You go… in there. Later.” she rushed to go upstairs, her slippers clapping the steps as she sprinted, smiling with zero control over her own lips.</p><p>
  <em> “Later…” </em>
</p><p>For a long moment, Noah stayed put, in front of the door, his massive hand on the knob as he stood in place, confused. His thoughts were as loud as Lottie when fighting Rocco over… well, anything.</p><p>But the librarian’s eyes kept staring at the empty spot in front of him, his own words resonating in his ears, trying to understand why the hell was so important if Sophia was getting to know Lucas. <em> “Preferably not.” </em> He said, gripping that poor knob, not realizing the movement on the passageway.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p><em> “Why was she so perky about him? He is not that special.” </em> His head was playing words against him, his chest almost had a print of his beating heart, trying to bolt its way out, between his pecs. <em> “It’s not like she can be that interested in him, right? He just came in… like yesterday!” </em></p><p>“Yo!” a pair of hands snapped him, again, from a trance he was trapped in. “You alright, mate?” Ibrahim’s dark eyes were staring as Noah took a couple of moments to recover from the stupor.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Right. Sure.” Skeptical, his friend scratched his own chin, staring expectantly as he waited for something else to come out from his friend’s mouth. “Mate… what’s going on? You’ve been acting weird all morning.”</p><p>Noah shrugged with nonchalance, his gaze now on the stairs the girl took to disappear from the uncomfortable setting they put themselves in. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“It’s been a week in this villa. So in real time, we have known each other for 2 months.” The golf player chuckled at his own joke, waiting for a reply.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Noah, mate… you’re distracted. What’s going on? Something you want to share?”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>Was there? Noah didn’t quite know how to put mildly what he was feeling at that moment. Perhaps the new boys had caused a bigger wave of change than he thought, initially. Truth was, not even he knew how he felt, and it had been two days he was ignoring his own instincts about the arrival.</p><p>“Can we talk later, Rahim?”</p><p>“Right, beach hut.” The boy nodded to semi open door.</p><p>“Yeah… but you’re right. I have something that’s been distracting me. So… roof terrace… later?”</p><p>“You bet. Now go. We’ll talk later.”</p><p>After a friendly handshake, that they practiced for two days, Noah finally stepped in the tiny room, closing the door behind him. Somehow, he wasn’t feeling as ready to answer questions as he was, three minutes ago.</p><p>Without any ceremony, he immediately picked up a card, reading its content. “How was having a brunch date with Hope? Was it nice to have some alone time together?”</p><p>As much as he tried to focus on the content of the question, it took him at least three rereads, until he comprehended what the question was, responding with a neutral tone, slightly gaining energy as his sentence ended. “Um… yeah. It was… nice. We don’t get to have private conversations without interruptions. So it was good.”</p><p>The question implied the alone time they had, but his mind kept going back to the chat about the so-called ‘spark’, being held by the girls that morning. Sophia felt hesitant towards Hope, when called to participate and give her opinion, but still joined them.</p><p>“So, like… with you and Bobby, are you feeling, you know…” Marisol cleared her throat. “The spark?”</p><p>That was definitely not the inquisitive moment the girl was prepared for. “Um… no. Not really. Unless you count rolling him to the side because he talks in his sleep, and for the most part, about food… no.”</p><p>The girls let out a relaxed laugh, Marisol then rubbing her forehead with exasperation. “I know it’s only been a night, but I thought I’d feel something immediately. I mean… I didn’t feel it with Rahim. But I’ve not got it with Gary yet, either. And then he exaggerated about us making out last night…”</p><p>The two girls, listening carefully, nodded as their expressions shifted to an uncomfortable tone. “What would his nan say?” Hope interjected, shaking her head with disapproval.</p><p>“So… Sophia. What do you think?” Marisol adjusted her glasses, apprehensive with the answer, fearing it would be exactly what she thought to herself about it.</p><p>“Without that spark, you’ve got problems.” Sophia responded, propping her hand on the serving table, fixating that sentence into the law student’s head. “I mean… that’s just how you know something good is about to happen. When you…” she smiled softly, remembering the first day in the villa, a little while before having to couple up with her current partner. “… when you feel it, it’s the certainty you need to move ahead, you know?”</p><p>“You’re right…” Marisol couldn’t help but looking wistfully at the table Gary was taking a seat, discouraged about spending more than five minutes with him, not knowing how to escape. “I just thought things would be different now that we’re with the people we want to be with.”</p><p>Sophia couldn’t help choking on a piece of croissant, coughing and covering her mouth. “R-right.”</p><p>The conversation was going down a dark path for Gary, the guy wouldn’t be able to hold on to her much longer. “Anyway. Gotta go back.” She walked away, not being able to hide her pessimism.</p><p>Noah, just behind the circle, was eavesdropping unintentionally as he filled his plate with croissants, smiling kindly when he spoke. “Nicely put, Soph.”</p><p>His voice would always cause a shiver on her spine, the peach fuzz on the sides of her face standing on end, almost choking on another piece of the baked good. She melted every time he called her ‘Soph’. It was her little dirty secret.</p><p>Before she could respond, Hope promptly smiled, handing the boy her plate. “Let’s get back to our brunch, hun.”</p><p>As they turned to reach for their table, he glanced at her with a kindness so immeasurable she almost called out to him. “Right... have fun, you two.” With an awkward wave, she returned to her own table, idly chatting with Bobby, who tried his best to look indifferent.</p><p>As Noah finished reminiscing on that morning of the spread, he focused again on his answer, his voice failing to make it out entirely in one tone, forcing him to clear his throat, pressing his palm on his cheek, now flushed. “I had a good time. It was nice to have a date. Even if the others were there too.”</p><p>He followed up with the next card, reading it to himself before enunciating it. “What did you think of the slime challenge? Was it fun to have the girls rubbing on you? And how are things between Priya and Lottie now?”</p><p>He raised his brows, shooting the camera a knowing look, pressing his lips together for a moment. “I… the challenge was absolutely set to cause drama. And I knew the girls would be fighting each other over it. I just didn’t think <em> I </em> was gonna be the cause…”</p><p>His answer was genuine as a crease appeared in the middle of his brows, a sigh so loud it could be captured by the cameras on the outside. Perhaps he was a bit disappointed about the fact that a huge blob of slime fell on his eyes, and he couldn’t see much of what was going on Sophia’s turn.</p><p>He did, however, feel the scent of her hair, emanating on the level of his chest. She had the perfect height to stay in between his arms, her head accommodated on the crook of his heart. And again, distracted, he tossed the card on the coffee table, proceeding to read the third one, the question about the night Priya and Lottie had a screaming match.</p><p>???</p><p>He walked with Rahim, to the firepit, watching the cold war happening. One girl on the roof terrace, the other by the pool, talking to his own partner. A relief to him, given he was the common factor. His eyes, however, were searching frantically for someone who wasn’t present. Someone who managed to keep the brief peace that night, doing the deed and disappearing all the time.</p><p>“Wait, I gotta get my glasses.” Noah said, facepalming.</p><p>“Alright. Can you get my jacket? It’s proper cold.” Rahim shuddered, taking a seat on the firepit bench.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” The librarian stepped in the house, opening the door to the bedroom, his face immediately falling as he watched, for a split moment, Bobby’s hands all over Sophia’s bareback, the boy planted on top of her, his fingers moving up and down.</p><p>Noah couldn’t help but clear his throat. Deep down, he knew if it was any other couple, he would tiptoe without disrupting their moment, and even though he didn’t know why, he made sure the moment was over, and his presence was acknowledged.</p><p>“Hey, have you seen…” his eyes were suddenly too busy, running on the skin of her back, her pose so relaxed on the mattress, she almost couldn’t hear him. “Um… Rahim’s jacket.” He snapped his fingers. “Rahim’s… jacket.”</p><p>“You know what?” the pastry chef whispered, carefully, trying not to disturb his partner’s moaning as he continued massaging her back. “It’s probably in his cupboard, right?”</p><p>“R-right.”</p><p>Bobby didn’t stop the motions of his hands, but certainly stared at the librarian, waiting for him to understand he and Sophia wanted some privacy. “Unless you wanna join us...” He said, almost too serious to make Noah doubt if it was a joke, or a proposition.</p><p>“No!” disconcerted, Noah raised both hands, walking backwards as Sophia’s laugh filled the room, the girl cocking her head and propping it on her hand. He quickly opened the cupboard in front of Rahim’s bed, immediately gripping the first thing he saw so he could get out of there, as quickly as possible.</p><p>With his cheeks gaining a slightly peachy tone, Noah’s mind rushed back, faster than his mouth could follow, staring at the card again. The attempt of focusing on the answer was in vain, but he tried to give a concise answer the best he could. “I… Soph pretty much sorted everything out. I reckon we’ll have some peace... at least for now. The girls… haven’t really said anything to each other after that night.”</p><p>He looked vaguely confused, trying to concentrate on the task in hand. His head was a mess and a half, and he was relieved to reach for the final card.</p><p>Those days, his mind was too busy to focus on anything, too bewildered to understand even himself. Why was he always trying to be around her? He knew, in his heart, he liked Hope. Why was it so hard to stay put, to enjoy the sunlight without always craning his head, looking for a certain figure.</p><p>“How do you feel about the new boys? And the fact that one of them invited Hope to a date?”</p><p>Noah’s neck had a gradient shade of red, even the crook of his collarbone had flushed. The answer was somewhere in his head, but he couldn’t remember what the question was, forcing himself to reread it.</p><p>“You know. I wasn’t so worried about them. I reckon that bloke, Lucas, definitely knows what he’s doing... but did he have to take Soph…” with eyes wide, he raised his hand to his mouth, covering it as he huffed, correcting his last word. “Hope. Hope. Did he have to take <em> Hope </em> on a date? Don’t we have other girls here?”</p><p>Nervously rubbing his eyes, the librarian took a couple of deep breaths, accompanied by a few words under his respiration. Nothing his mic picked up, but at least his own name was clear. His mind couldn’t stop travelling to the day in question, as he watched from the dance floor, Lucas and Sophia going to the roof terrace, by themselves. The physiotherapist had a stupid grin on his lips, and so did she. He couldn’t help telling his best mate there.</p><p>“She’s becoming a melt with that bloke around… it’s... <em>annoying.</em>”</p><p>“Why is it annoying?” Rahim asked, as they let their feet dangle in the water, sitting on the coping.</p><p>“Because… B-Bobby is our friend! And we all know he has a crush on her.”</p><p>“So?” the golf player shrugged.</p><p>There was no other way of explaining to Rahim why his frustration was so fresh, and harsh. Maybe that’s why he finally stopped lying to himself, agreeing to talk to his mate right after the beach hut session.</p><p>As he cleared his throat, finally, the rest of his response came out. “I’m happy for Lucas if he finds someone. I don’t have anything bad to say about the lad.” He forced a smile, the most toothless he’d given so far. “As for Henrik, he’s alright. I reckon he can be a good addition to the group…”</p><p>The public was in doubt about how sincere that very statement was. Maybe a tad thin to be believable. But it didn’t seem to be Noah’s concern as he cut himself short, fiddling with his fingers, waiting for the screen to flash the knowing green light.</p><p>He wasn’t even fully out of the beach hut when Ibrahim took him by his arm, leading him to the firepit, anxiously rubbing his palms together. “So… tell me. What’s going on?” as he fluffed a couple of pillows so his mate could have a seat, the islanders were sprinting to the door, beckoning both of them to follow.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Challenge!” Bobby cupped his mouth, yelling as he led their housemates towards the gates, excited.</p><p>“We’ll talk later, I guess.” Noah’s voice was so low, and annoyed, Rahim barely heard him. He got up from the bench, watching as Lucas placed a hand on Sophia’s lower back, taking her to the front of the pack, both laughing on their way there.</p><p>“Hey!” Rahim snapped his fingers, again, in front of his eyes, catching Noah’s attention. “Man, what’s going on with you?”</p><p>“Nothing…” he gave the deepest shrug he could, hiding another scoff under his next sentence. “Let’s do this stupid challenge already.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Challenging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to read some cards, kiss some people, and definitely have a serious chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the platform, not as nearly ready as he wanted to be, Noah observed his pair taking a card from a stack, reading it out loud. Usually, having Hope and the possibility of a public kiss would be cheeky and exciting, but he was far from feeling that way, at that moment.</p><p>Anxious, he glanced at the boys in line, waiting to see what the girls’ guess would be, confidently waiting as he stuffed his chest and bonded his hands behind his back, certain he would be the one to receive that first kiss.</p><p>Instead, she made a beeline to the opposite end, delivering what he described “a bit of a long peck” on Lucas, from all people, returning to her spot, leaving the physical therapist slightly blushing. <em>What? </em>Confused, Noah avoided her eyes as she stood in her spot, his face roughly changing its features.</p><p>It was revealed the correct answer was Ibrahim, leaving Marisol to smile triumphantly. “Told you!” she exclaimed, gesturing to the victorious grin the boys showed, and the very eager expression on Priya’s face. The talk about happiness and money and how they’re related suddenly took the islanders by storm.</p><p>“It buys you a lobster and black truffle mac and cheese though, and that’s pretty close.”</p><p>Not all of the islanders shared the same look, but a tone of “yikes” was visible in most of them. The conversation shifted to a weird turn as Henrik was eager to talk about his ways on a date, revealing how he prefers to harvest his ingredients, from the woods, and make something heartfelt. Although cute, some people weren’t exactly interested in what he had to say.</p><p>“As much as I want to hear more about what bears eat for dinner, I think it’s our go, lads.” Gary drew a card, reading it eagerly. “Ok, this one says… <em>The girl who got a full makeover just for a movie night with her mates</em>.”</p><p>Not even blinking twice, the boys huddled to discuss the answer, pointing at the girls with a knowing look. “I reckon is Soph.” Bobby suggested, whispering, glancing at his partner with the cheekiest of winks.</p><p>“What?” the librarian tried to keep his tone casual as the others looked at him. “It can’t be… sh-she barely likes the stuff she wears here...” He remembered how uncomfortable she was, the other night, in a tight dress, shaking his head with his brows creased. “Not her. It’s Priya. It has to be.”</p><p>“No offence, Noah, but um… I don’t care about the game’s points…” the crane operator chuckled, raising his brows at Bobby, almost as if asking for permission. Granted, he turned to walk the short distance towards the student, casting a look to ask if he was allowed to kiss her.</p><p><em>“</em>Are you ok with this?” Noah nudged Bobby, still focusing on the scene happening right in front of their eyes, his heart pounding a little too strongly.</p><p>“Soph and I aren’t a couple…” the pastry chef shrugged but didn’t watch, facing the waves crashing over the beach, just below the villa property.</p><p>“We think it’s Sophia.” Gary’s hands held the sides of her face as he brushed his lips on hers, softly planting a kiss, the girl very welcoming of his gesture.</p><p>Marisol wasn’t pleased, and even interjected with disappointment. “Wow…”</p><p>No one really understood what she was on about. Her couple wasn’t exactly the next wedding to be scheduled, and as much as she liked raving about putting yourself first, she showed a side of jealousy no one really got why.</p><p>“Anyway… we think it’s Soph.”</p><p>“And that is… wrong.” Hope declared, marking a point for the girls, on the board, Priya stepping forward and winking at Gary, her expression smug,</p><p>“Your loss, babes.” She said, watching as he laughed on his way back, but not before winking at the girl he just kissed.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say ‘loss’, but pop off, Priya.”</p><p>Annoyed, and not aware of their own reaction, Bobby and Noah huffed.</p><p>“Something wrong there, Noah?” Gary asked, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Sure about that?”</p><p>“Yep.” He had to come up with something, since he felt his cheeks flushing, the warmth of his anger coming through in a peach tone. “It’s just… we lost a point, mate.”</p><p>“Who cares?!” the blond boy shrugged with a grin high fiving Henrik right next to him, Hope now suggesting that Soph should go next.</p><p>Noah’s stomach flipped as he heard her name. His partner whipped a card, reading it out loud so everyone could hear the fun fat. “Sophia, your challenge is to find the boy who had… most sexual partners!” she chuckled, relieved, knowing there was no way Noah could be an option, given Gary and Rocco were in the villa.</p><p>“So, who are we thinking?” As the girls discussed the possibilities, the boys didn’t even try to hide the fact that they all knew who the boy was. That topic had been covered days ago, on the very first afternoon.</p><p>“You’re the one who has to kiss someone, Sophia.” Hope said, hands on her waist. “What do you think?”</p><p>Hazed with the possibility, she couldn’t help blurting out Noah’s name, for the disgust of his couple, and amusement of the girls.</p><p>“Noah?!”</p><p>“I reckon it could be him!” she widened her eyes, letting the lie escape her as fast as the question. And just as quick, Sophia remembered that lazy afternoon, where she caught them, right when they were throwing random numbers around, in the bedroom. The expression of shame on the librarian’s face when saying his, “15.”, the others making fun of him in comparison to the serious numbers Gary had just revealed.</p><p>“What is 15?” Sophia asked as she walked in, plopping herself on top of Bobby, whose cheeks flushed a bit. The boys’ eyes were bouncing from each other, their expressions hard to read. “Come on. What’s going on?”</p><p>“We… um…” nudged by Bobby, Gary cut himself short. “Come on, lads. Soph is cool, she’s not gonna judge us!”</p><p>“Yeah… I’m… <em>cool</em>…” she laughed, luring a loud chuckle from each of them. “So, come on, what is it?” In a whispered, and cheeky voice, the crane operator went ahead, telling her what the subject was. “Oooh…” she smiled, nodding at Gary. “So what’s yours?”</p><p>“Come on, Soph! You gotta guess!”</p><p>“Then…” she placed a finger on her lip, looking at the boy pensively, trying to disguise the fact she heard it in the hallway while they were too distracted distributing high fives. “… I… a hundred and…,” it was too easy and too fun to mess with them, “…seven?”</p><p>All of them, scattered on the bed, were shocked, except for Noah, who smiled largely, giving her a defiant nod. “You heard him, didn’t you?”</p><p>The girl couldn’t help a debauchery chuckle as she shrugged. “Yeah… but hey… I guess… props to you…? 107 crazy enough people to go to bed with you?” she raised her palm, waiting for a high-five.</p><p>“Hey, that doesn’t take away the value of the high-five, just so you know...” He replied, smacking his massive palm on hers.</p><p>“You know I’m joking, right?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes in a playful way, his speech slower. “Suuuuure…”</p><p>“Alright, but what about you?” Rocco tipped his head, waiting for an answer from the girl.</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“What’s your magic number?” he said, eager to learn, receiving pillow hits from the boys as they gave him disgusted looks. “Oh, please! We’re all thinking the same! Stop being children!”</p><p>“You’re the youngest one, Rocco!” Noah said, throwing another pillow, ruffling the boy’s hair.</p><p>“Well… I think it’s immature that you guys don’t want to discuss a girl’s number. I’m not here to judge.” He pinched his fingers, emphasizing his point. “I’m here for vibes, and vibes only.”</p><p>Sophia rolled her eyes at the others but couldn’t help laughing along. “You know what, I don’t mind. Even if I had a big number, I wouldn’t be embarrassed by it. Would you guys?” she made sure to look pointedly around the group.</p><p>The boys shrugged, not knowing exactly what kind of reaction she expected, but it was no wonder they were more eager to learn about her own count. “Alright, Sophia!” the van owner pointed at her with a satisfied smile. “So what is it?”</p><p>“Um…” she fumbled with the answer, battling with her own instincts of increasing said number in her head. There was no doubt a girl’s number would always be harshly judged, way more than a boy’s would ever be. For a while she wondered if her bodycount was “normal” or just too low, or maybe too high, for her age. No matter what she responded, there was always an exaggerated reaction, even when she answered “0”. But the thought of putting herself out there a bit more was far more important, and since she was curious about the boys’, it was fair to say hers, out loud. “Well… it’s um… three.”</p><p>“Three dozen?” Gary suggested, his piercing blue eyes searching hers, luring another chuckle from the student.</p><p>“No… it’s… three. As in…” she counted on her fingers, holding them up. “One, two, three.”</p><p>“That’s impossible!” he threw his arms with a smile of disbelief. “Have you seen yourself?!”</p><p>Her cheeks flushed deeply, causing the boys to smile as she responded. “Have you seen the guys out there?”</p><p>“Hm…” Bobby tapped his nose. “Fair.”</p><p>“Besides… I was in a long-term relationship until a year ago. And then… yeah… a couple of more people.” Her fingers were gliding on her opposite shoulder as she continued, her tone of voice even shyer. “And I didn’t go on many dates or anything… I was too busy working.”</p><p>“That’s fair.” Noah had an easy smile as he adjusted his back on the pillow behind him. “Why did it end, though?”</p><p>“You mean… my relationship? Or the other two… one night-stands I had?” nervously, she glanced at him before turning her focus on her own legs.</p><p>“The relationship… What happened?”</p><p>“We…” she sighed. “I don’t know. I guess we drifted apart. We started dating in school, and then we continued our relationship in uni, but…” she hesitated. “I discovered loads of things about myself in that meantime, and, well…” her lips pursed. “People change. We grow in different directions, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah, I feel you…” Noah lowered his head, after exchanging a look with her.</p><p>As the image of Noah’s kind gaze faded, she saw herself back on the platform, the boys eager and waiting as she answered Hope’s question. “Listen, the quiet ones are the most dangerous. I reckon it could be him.”</p><p>“Come on girls! We’re waiting!” Bobby pouted, posing so he could receive the kiss. “We all know it’s me!”</p><p>The student, however, walked towards the line of boys, Hope nervously watching as she stood in between Rocco and Noah.</p><p>Sophia just had to find out. The thing bothering her the most was the doubt. Not knowing what to expect, and possibly staying in that inertial state was driving her insane. “I think…” she glanced at Gary, who smirked back, preparing himself. “… it’s…” the boys were certain she was playing around, making suspense so she would kiss the right boy. Gary. They all remembered, very sharply, the chat they had in the bedroom on day 1. “…<em>Noah</em>.”</p><p>Brows raised, and mildly shocked expressions, the boys watched as she smiled at him, and him only.</p><p>“You really think…” Noah’s heart pounded with the memory of the girl’s face when she heard their numbers. She couldn’t have forgotten Gary’s. Or even mistaken his for anyone else’s. “… it’s me?”</p><p>She nodded, bashfully, and leaned in at the same time he did, planting a soft kiss as their lips brushed against each other’s. Gary’s shocked face was priceless, folding his arms over his chest, tilting his head to see that Noah was just as willing to accept the gesture. The boys couldn’t help but cheer her on, clapping. Except for Bobby, who stood there, brows furrowed, trying his best to look unmindful.</p><p>The kiss was gentle, but she could feel his massive hand on the side of her cheek, his thumb lightly touching her jawline. It was briefer than she wished, but she returned the gesture, grazing her fingertips on the back of his head, the trembling of his body so apparent it was impossible not to feel his nervous self. As she pulled away, she held his gaze once more before going back to her spot, smiling to herself.</p><p>The butterflies were flying freely in her stomach.</p><p>If she needed a confirmation of how she felt, this was it. impossible to mistake it as a simple crush.</p><p>Hope watched as the girl adjusted her hair, now turning to have words. It seemed she had put extra effort into not making this about her and Noah, since the girls had agreed on Rocco’s name.</p><p>“What happened to us agreeing it was Rocco?”</p><p>“<em>We didn’t agree it was Rocco</em>.” Sophia responded. “You asked me, and I said ‘Noah’.” Lying through her teeth like that was her second nature, she had various ticks happening while arguing it could’ve been the librarian. “You said it yourself, I would have to kiss the boy, and I had to make the decision.”</p><p>“That’s not exactly playing for the team, Sophia.” Hope replied, annoyed, trying to keep herself calm.</p><p><em>“The team was gonna lose anyway.” </em>she thought to herself, turning her attention to Noah’s partner. “Hope, it’s a game. And I want those cocktails! You’ll see. <em>Rocco is not the boy!</em>”</p><p>“So…” Henrik stepped forward, interrupting the exchange, ignoring Noah’s heavy breathing as he recovered. “The question on everyone’s lips, and mostly on Noah’s, was Sophia right?”</p><p>All the girls watched as Gary stepped forward with a massive grin on his lips. “Nope! I’m not one to boast about this, but all the lads and…” he contemplated citing the girl’s name, but as he glanced at Sophia’s apprehensive face, he completed his sentence, shrugging. “… the public knows it’s me!”</p><p>“All the lads know, and I don’t?” Marisol raised an eyebrow, defeated.</p><p>“Yeah, we talked about it on the first day. This guy has some serious numbers!” Bobby patted Gary’s back with high energy, exchanging glances as they stared Sophia down, then each other, urgently.</p><p>“I guess we were wrong about Rocco.” Hope said, marking the scoreboard on the boys’ column.</p><p>The tension was hovering that platform as Lucas spoke, interrupting any sort of thoughts on everyone’s heads. “Does anyone mind if I have a turn?” he had his arms behind his back, walking towards the stack of cards.</p><p>“Listen to how polite he is. I think that’s the first thing he’s said anything this whole time. You go ahead, honey.” As Hope’s eyes followed his motions, she noticed a glance from Noah, towards Sophia, his countenance so intrigued he couldn’t help it.</p><p>It was visible, for whoever wanted to see, he was confused.</p><p>“The girl who was once kicked out of a club for dancing on the tables.” Lucas’ eyes went wide when reading the card, proceeding to look ‘ecstatic’, immediately gathering the boys to discuss the answer. “This has to be Priya, for sure.”</p><p>“Nah, mate… I don’t know.” Bobby nodded negatively. “The other day I was talking to Soph in bed, and she mentioned she went a bit off the rails in a bar, one time.”</p><p>“Pfff, what?!” Noah couldn’t help showing his keenness, his grin large.</p><p>“Whoa, what happened?” Lucas’ zeal was also impossible to go unnoticed as well as he focused on the freckled boy next to him.</p><p>“She didn’t tell me the whole story, but apparently she even got her top off.”</p><p>“H-her t-top…?!” the librarian’s eyes went wider than he could’ve predicted, stammering.</p><p>“Yeah. She was too embarrassed to tell the whole thing though.” The pastry chef pointed to the card with certainty. “But I definitely think it’s her.”</p><p>“Alright…” Lucas turned to catch the girls’ attention, a huge smirk on his lips. “So we all got together, and the girl we thought was most likely to be getting up on tales in the club was…” his left brow raised. “Soph.” he tossed the card over his shoulder, jogging over to her, tilting his head.</p><p>“Wow…” she responded, casting a meaningful look at her partner, squinting in a playfully suspicious manner.</p><p>“So…” Lucas leaned in softly, mouth agape to make his bet, and Sophia was inviting. Their lips met halfway, both had their eyes closed, delicately having a kiss while the boys cheered them on.</p><p>Noah’s eyes rolled as her hands ran on Lucas' hair, the guy’s pulling her flush against him, fingers digging her waist. It seemed eternity and a half passed before they pulled away. No one focused on the librarian’s arms folded, but on the girl’s face while admitting the card was about her. “Yeah… it was me.”</p><p>Bobby commemorated, high fiving his companions. “What’s the whole story, though?”</p><p>“Um… do we have to do this now?” she replied, amused.</p><p>“Yes!” Rocco and Gary yelled, their shoulders heaving with their loud laughter.</p><p>Timidly, she licked her lips, Lucas standing in front of her, still in awe of the kiss they shared. “It was nothing… I went to a bar with a couple of mates from uni, and this was after…” she stalled, blinking fast. “…my breakup.”</p><p>“Oh…” the boys, attentively, huddled closer to hear the story, mimicking the girls’ motions.</p><p>“Well… I had too much to drink, and I was about to have another meltdown, when one of the girls challenged me to do a ridiculous dance. I think she was trying to distract me…” She smiled, reminiscing about that night.</p><p>“Please tell me you did the ‘chicken’!” Bobby said, expectantly shifting on his feet.</p><p>“It was more of um… a worm situation…”</p><p>“Worm?!” shocked, but just as pleased, he threw his arms on her shoulders. “My heroine!”</p><p>“Oh, shush!” Sophia shoved him while grinning. “But yeah. I was really drunk, and they challenged me to dance on the tables right after. The top was… I’m not sure why I took my top off.”</p><p>“Because God exists.” Gary completed, luring a laugh from the boys, and a rolling eyes motion from the girls. Sophia’s cheeks were flushed to the deepest tone of red they’ve ever seen. Hiding her face behind her hair, she chuckled, embarrassed, avoiding the boy’s eyes. “I’m joking, Soph… sort of.”</p><p>“Gary, stop.” Noah turned to him, his arms joined behind his back, pretending to admire the landscape, not realizing the volume of his own voice.</p><p>“It’s alright, Noah. It’s a good thing that someone reckons I would look good with my top off.”</p><p>The islanders, amused, turned to stare at the girl, who had a smug expression on her face. Not even she knew where she was going with this, but it didn’t feel as dangerous as she thought it would.</p><p>“Alright, Soph! Go big or go home!”</p><p>“Exactly, Bobs!” she snapped her fingers at him, laughing as everyone took their spot.</p><p>“Alright, I think it’s my turn.” Marisol took a card from the pile, reading it out loud with a glint in her eye. “Ok, I’ve got to find… the boy who gets a back, sack and crack wax every month.”</p><p>Lottie couldn’t help smirking. “I’m glad one of you is suffering to be beautiful.”</p><p>“They’re all pretty well-groomed, to be fair.” The law student complimented.</p><p>“On the surface, sure. But what about when you get down there, and it’s just like…” Priya had a tone of disgust in her voice. “… a rainforest!”</p><p>Sophia covered her mouth, laughing though her fingers. “I don’t mind what they’re working with…” she glanced at Marisol, who blushed for some reason. “If they’re comfortable that way, I guess it’s their choice.”</p><p>“What do you do to yourself, Soph?” Marisol spurted, unintentionally, her cheeks immediately blushing.</p><p>“Whoa…” Noah scratched the back of his head, visibly uncomfortable as the others shot Marisol a curious glance.</p><p>“I’m just curious!” she replied, shrugging.</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>If this was another of those opportunities to let people hang and even more curious, and to show <em>moral fiber,</em> then Sophia had to take the chance and make gold with it.</p><p>“Maybe one day you’ll find out.”</p><p>The girls’ mouths hung open, amusement pouring out of their expressions. The boys cheered to the vision of Gary faking a faint on Bobby’s arms. “Oh, my days…? Please, I’m begging you!” he pointed at the two girls in turns. “Show her. Work it…”</p><p>“Alright, guys, settle down!” Noah simply couldn’t handle the game anymore, some of the entertained eyes turned to him, but mostly just the knowing nodding happening between Rocco and Gary. They were incapable of letting it go.</p><p>“Anyway…” Lottie huddled the girls together, Marisol still flushed, but more at ease as they discussed the possible answer.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t see Henrik or Rocco in a salon, any time sooner.”</p><p>“And I know it’s not Noah.” Hope said, shaking her head.</p><p>Sophia rolled her eyes, again, wondering if Hope just used the opportunity to show how intimate they were. Probably not, but at that point, she was so annoyed by the praise the couple was receiving, anything remotely connected to them together was unpleasant and frustrating.</p><p>The debate went back and forth, Sophia’s suggestion had Hope looking wistfully into the distance, her eyes towards Lucas, luring an amused look from Priya. “I think Hope can see it too.” She pointed out, making the girl recompose.</p><p>“I guess we’re all in agreement, then.” Before Hope could tell Marisol who they agreed on, the girl was already closing the distance between her and the tall boy next to Noah.  Rocco was just as receptive, deepening the gesture as they moaned softly through the kiss.</p><p>~~</p><p>The boys observed, from the bedroom’s window, as Sophia went back and forth, after stepping out of the dressing room. The girl was as dizzy as Bobby when having tequila, running around to mediate the cold war that took place that evening.</p><p>The silence of the rest of the afternoon was followed by screaming matches between Lottie and Rocco, the kisses he and Marisol had, during the challenge, sending Lottie into a spiral of rage.</p><p>As much as they tried, Gary and Bobby couldn’t take it seriously enough to be as motivated as she was, to make a big deal out of it.</p><p>“But that’s because you and Soph have an understanding. You’re in a friendship couple.” Noah said, gesturing to the boy as he finished buttoning up his colorful shirt.</p><p>“Yeah, but still… Gary and Marisol are too, and she cared about him kissing another girl. That was weird, btdubs.” Bobby pointed it out, plopping on one of the body pillows on the surface of the bed. “What about you?” he nodded at the librarian, now too distracted as he watched the girl running from one side to the other. There was an opportunity there, and Bobby wouldn’t waste it. “When she kissed Lucas I was like ‘whaaat’.”</p><p>“Why would I care?” Noah shrugged. “I’m not with her, am I? Sophia can kiss whoever she wants!” his voice had at least three different tones, reaching a high and a couple of trembles.</p><p>The pastry chef furrowed his brows, staring at his mate, even though he didn’t have his full attention. “I was talking about Hope, but like<em>, do you want to talk about Sophia</em>?” Gary and Rahim leaned in, taking a seat closer to the headboard, brows raised. “What’s going on, Noah?”</p><p>“Nothing is going on.” He shrugged. “Nothing. Just… let’s have those cocktails and be done with it.” he got up in one swift motion, dusting off his pants and walking out of the bedroom. He was so blind with anxiety, and so hasty to get out of there, he slammed the door behind him, then bumped into Sophia, who carried two glasses, almost dropping them. “Oh, sorry there.” he helped secure one of them, his thumb touching the back of her hand, briefly.</p><p>“Nah, it’s ok. I’m just… you know…” she smiled, swallowing dry. “… getting all the girls to talk it out.”</p><p>He hissed. “Yeah... how’s that going?”</p><p>“I believe one more <em>“Listen to what she has to say”</em> I tell Lottie, she might slap me.”</p><p>“Which would drive Gary to throw gelatin on both of you and place some bets.” He immediately cringed with his own sentence, facepalming, but before he could retract it, she laughed, nervously.</p><p>“Please, make it strawberry. Lemon flavored is disgusting.” With just a nod, she walked away.</p><p>“Right…” he said, already out of earshot, smiling and shaking his head with a wistful look, watching as she reached towards the daybeds, where Marisol was constantly grappling with her phone.</p><p>~~</p><p>The victory drinks didn’t make much of a difference to the boys, who stayed on the lawn, idly chatting while having the cocktails. It was hard to focus on having a good time, since the roof terrace held a gathering of the girls. As they tried to make something out of the heated discussions and mean words, being thrown back and forth, eventually they had to give up.</p><p>It was all noisy and heated, and too confusing to understand.</p><p>For Noah, however, the shifting of energy didn’t mean as much. He couldn’t focus on anything else that wasn’t related to one particular moment of the challenge.</p><p>Surely it was built to cause drama, but he didn’t expect to have his own mind ruffled by seeing a girl, that’s not his partner, getting the best of him while kissing other people.</p><p>What was going on with his head? He had never felt so impotent, and so annoyed, while reminiscing on the way she ran her hand on Lucas’ hair. And never so nervous when she stood in front of him, right before planting that kiss, on her turn.</p><p>She could’ve kissed Gary. Easily. They just had, a minute earlier, so why not retributing it? Why kissing another boy, that she knew it wasn’t the right answer?</p><p>And just as fast as his heart fluttered, his mind kept asking itself <em>“Do I like Sophia?”</em></p><p>Of course he liked Sophia. Everyone did. The girls were respectful towards her, even Hope, who didn’t vibe with her as much, as she said in one evening, but there wasn’t a reason to dislike the student.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>He feared the debates over kissing other girls’ partners could shift between her and Hope, but it didn’t seem like his couple was still bothered by it as she climbed the stairs, following the mediation between the makeup artist and law student.</p><p>As much as he tried, Noah couldn’t shake the feeling on the pit of his stomach, causing easy smiles as he remembered the look of mischief in her eyes, during the challenge<em>. “She knew.”</em> He thought to himself. <em>“I know she didn’t just forget it.”</em></p><p>Distracted, still stirring his glass, he felt a touch on his shoulder, Rahim’s warm hand alerting him about an empty spot. Probably to restart that conversation from earlier that afternoon. The golfer nodded to the living room, while all the boys were on the lawn, and the girls at the roof terrace. “This doesn’t happen often, man, come on...”</p><p>Noah followed his friend’s lead, apprehensive about what he had to say, and how real it would feel once he did.</p><p>The concern about disrupting the balance was certain, and even though he wanted to avoid any confusion, he couldn’t ignore the way he felt. Which he didn’t even know what it meant, per se. All he was aware of was the way his entire body would react whenever Sophia was around.</p><p>“So.”</p><p>“So.” Noah responded, bothered by a couple of stiff decorative pillows behind his back, moving them to the side. “I needed to have this chat because… well…” he rubbed his eyes, restlessly, as he picked up on the courage to say it out loud. “I think I might be… I don’t know man.”</p><p>“Just say it.” Rahim threw his hand, an amicable grin on his lips as he took a sip from his cocktail.</p><p>“I think I have feelings for another girl.” The sentence caused the golf player’s brows to raise, and although thick, they went so far from his lids, Noah had to take his own sentence down a peg. “I mean… I think. I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Wait. Does this mean you think you’re fooling me about Soph?”</p><p>“I-“ realizing what he had just heard, Noah stared back, pursing his lips.</p><p>“Bruv… it’s obvious for whoever wants to see it… there’s something there!”</p><p>“Right?! Right?!” the librarian gestured, placing his sweaty glass on the table in front of his seat. “She’s into me, too, right? It’s not just me.”</p><p>“Nah, man, she’s very much into you.”</p><p>“I mean… that kiss today.”</p><p>“Right?!” Rahim couldn’t help a giggle. “You should’ve seen your face… total shock…”</p><p>“C’mon, we all knew it was Gary. She didn’t forget about that, did she?”</p><p>The boy shook his head in response, his shoulder heaving. “Nah, I don’t think so! I’m sure she remembers. But like…”, he lowered his voice, “… does this mean you’re gonna end things with Hope?”</p><p>“No.” Noah promptly responded. “Of course not. I like her.”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“Rahim… come on. I like her. And we’ve been alright together. I still wanna be with Hope.”</p><p>His friend scratched his brows, confusion was clearly taking his whole face. “Ai ai. So what does this mean? What are you gonna do? ‘Cause like, I could see Soph going for you if she had the choice, you know.”</p><p>“Well… if she goes for me, I would probably…”</p><p>He hesitated. For a moment, he was sure his answer would say be negative towards her, but as he reflected on the question, he refrained, licking his lips with trepidation before speaking. “I don’t know.”</p><p>The weight of guilt drifting in Noah’s heart was more intense than he had anticipated. It wasn’t unnoticed just how easy it was to talk to Sophia, or to listen to her points of view, whenever they had a productive chat. But he couldn’t ignore the infatuation he felt towards Hope. She was his better half since day one, and they were getting along. There were many things in common they shared, and he wasn’t ready to let go of that.</p><p>“It’s just… I think it would take a lot to make me go for someone else. I’m sure of how I feel about Hope. I like her a lot, there’s no doubt in my head. My problem is…”</p><p>Ibrahim smiled with ease, pointing at his mate with the hand that held his cocktail. “You don’t know how you feel about Soph.”</p><p>“Not even a clue, mate!”</p><p>Rahim hissed, taking a final gulp from his glass. “Listen. If you think about it, you’ll have the time to figure it out. We have two boys now, and she’s bound to choose one of them to couple up, yeah?”</p><p>With furrowed brows, Noah leaned on, his elbows on his thighs. “Right.”</p><p>“So, in the meantime, you can get to know her better. Nothing like <em>‘let’s have a chat with intent’</em>, but you know… having a chat, normally. That’s not forbidden.”</p><p>“Isn’t that… I don’t know, a little…”</p><p>“A little what?” he looked at Noah with fire in his eyes, excitedly gesturing to his friend. “Mate, you have two great girls that like you, and it would be stupid to ignore what you feel for one of them. Just… you don’t have to <em>cheat</em> on Hope. But you do have to know better before making a decision.”</p><p>Noah pondered on those words, resting his chin on his fist. “I guess you’re right. I mean, no harm in talking, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re not flirting with her, though… are you?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Then bam! Problem solved. Mate, I can give you as much advice you want, but like…” he slapped Noah’s chest, playfully, pointing to his heart. “You’re the one who can figure this shit out. I can’t make the decision for you, and I won’t tell you to suck it up. We’re here to find someone special, right?”</p><p>Unfortunately, Rahim was right. That was, indeed, what Noah had in mind since he signed up for the show. Reluctantly, but nevertheless, he did. “Nah, you’re right… I just don’t want to give the wrong impression. And I definitely don’t want Hope to think Sophia is coming on to me.”</p><p>“<em>But she is</em>.” Ibrahim’s response was so casual, Noah’s eyes blinked fast. “Come on, if after today you still think Soph doesn’t have feelings, or… <em>plans</em>… I don’t know what to tell ya.”</p><p>“Tell what?” Hope walked in, followed by Lottie and Priya, apparently exhausted.</p><p>“Oh, nothing… guy stuff.”</p><p>“Ugh!” Lottie threw herself on the couch, glaring at the boys with a sigh. “That’s sexist, Rahim…”</p><p>“Fine…” he started unbuckling his belt with a cheeky grin. “… then I guess you don’t mind me showing you what I found this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, my god!” she raised a hand, horrified, bolting from the couch towards the stairs. “You’re disgusting!”</p><p>“Ew, Rahim!” Hope slapped him as she shut her eyes while chuckling, following the girl close, Priya in tow. The golfer watched as their shoes clapped their way upstairs laughing along with Noah, who shook his head.</p><p>“Fast thinking, mate...”</p><p>“Yep! Growing up in a house with four lads will get you there!” he nodded to the hallway, just behind them. “Come on. Let’s see what the others are up to.”</p><p>“Alright.” As he got up, his eyes ran on the curtains, for a moment.</p><p>One curious feature about the villa’s main house was the windows, in Noah’s opinion. They were majestically large, and the linen curtains were translucent enough to let the moonlight, and the stars, bathe the rooms. The frames were delicate, despite being centered in rooms that were so colorful. A very elegant architectural feature he appreciated, given he had some interest in that sort of construction.</p><p>Mostly adjusting them to the center of the windowsill, Noah noticed another important feature that night. Something he hadn’t noticed up until that very moment.</p><p>The windows were all facing the outside lawn, pointed to the vast grassy area that held the pool, gym, stairs, kitchen, bean bags area, and of course, the firepit.</p><p>His hands stopped their motion, observing the emptiness outside, except for two people.</p><p>On the wooden benches, surrounding the blazing flames, he could see two silhouettes, approaching each other, a delicate smile that would always lure one to his own lips.</p><p>Sophia and Lucas were sitting together, holding each other’s gazes as Noah watched, helpless, their faces mere inches from each other, the physical therapist’s hand grazing her knee.</p><p>Noah tipped his head, mouth moving without a sound, maybe for a couple of attempts to pronounce words no one would hear.</p><p>Standing right behind the curtains, the librarian watched as a soft kiss took place in their conversation, her hands holding the back of his head, and his bringing her closer to him. There was an urgency that he tried to ignore, but it was unfeasible.</p><p>Noah watched as their foreheads pressed together, the boy holding her chin in the crook of his finger, her lips curling into a smile through another languid kiss.</p><p>He, alone in the living room, stared at his shoes, feeling his heart fluttering with speed. The waves in his stomach couldn’t possibly have ceased before they went separate ways. And as painful as it was to watch, he couldn’t stop himself from torturing his mind, now flooding with hundreds of insults he would like to throw around.</p><p>It wasn’t his right to do it so.</p><p>Trying to let go of the curtains, still ruffled in his grip, Noah casted a final glance at the firepit, slowly walking away.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes as he went upstairs, his head hanging low.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mr. Love Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophia opened her eyes that morning, another scream match going around the bedroom, starting off the day. Bobby snored softly next to her, the covers all ruffled around him, his head completely sunk into his pillow. She extended her arm to reach the back of his neck, caressing the rim of his hair, to wake him up. “Hey…”</p><p><em>“Yeah?” </em>he whispered softly, slumbering in his tone of voice. <em>“Everything ok?”</em></p><p><em>“I don’t know…”</em> she pulled the duvet up, covering their whispered conversation. <em>“I think war has begun… again.”</em></p><p>“Ugh…” sluggish, Bobby got up to check what was going on, the tensions between Marisol and Lottie running high. “Guys come on… it’s too early for this…” he then threw himself next to his partner, snuggling closer as she embraced him.</p><p>“See what you guys did to him? <em>Now he’s hurt</em>…” she pouted, luring a smile from Lucas and Noah, who then noticed they were mirroring each other’s motions while looking at her, from their respective beds.</p><p>With Marisol storming off, Gary resurfaced from the covers, disheartened. But as much as he had some issues with his couple, no matter how stormy the energy was, they could count on him for a mean cuppa in the morning. “Do you want something, Soph?” he asked, slapping her partner’s ass while plopping on their bed with a grin.</p><p>
  <em>“Leave me alone, I’m good here.”</em>
</p><p>Bobby’s voice was muffled as he refused to even lift his head from Soph’s embrace, his own arms around her waist. For a split second, he had the urge of smiling while looking at her, but brushed it off, along with a shudder.</p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t go anywhere if I was in your place.” The crane operator responded, winking cheekily at the girl, waiting for her morning request.</p><p>“Just tea, Gare… thanks.”</p><p>Heading to the door, Gary and Rahim were stretching their arms as much as they could, rough and loud cracks of their bones catching the attention of the other islanders.</p><p>“Damn, the boys are all crunchy this morning…” the pastry chef looked up, expectantly. “Anything special for breakfast, Soph?”</p><p>“Hm, are you offering?”</p><p>“I have to. I’m literally the chef…”</p><p>“I guess there <em>is </em>some advantage to being in a couple with you.”</p><p>He wiped fake tears under his eyes, fanning himself. “Ouch.”</p><p>“You know I’m kidding!” her hands reached to his upper arms, stroking them lightly. “But anything you make for yourself is good for me. Unless…”</p><p>“I know, I know, spaghetti on hoops is out of the question.”</p><p>With a smile, he walked to the bathroom, finger gunning his way there, but before he could reach for the knob, Priya sprinted in the bedroom, yelling for attention. Noah and Hope sat up on the bed while the others ran inside, concerned faces as they asked. “Is everything ok?!”</p><p>“I got a text!” she jumped from the floor to the bed, swiping on the screen of her phone with an excited grin.</p><p>“Well, that’s a relief! I heard you yell and thought something awful was happening. I’m glad no one’s hurt.” Hope folded her arms under the covers.</p><p>“Just my ears.” Noah said, rubbing his eyes with low energy, now noticing Sophia’s gaze in his direction. He offered a discreet smile, his stomach slightly turning with joy. “<em>Hey.” </em>He mouthed, but not before noticing she waved at Lucas, on the bed directly next to his. <em>“Oh no.”</em> he thought, clearing his throat.</p><p>“You’ll see why I screamed when you hear what it says.” Priya then proceeded to check if everyone was present, promptly reading the message. “Girls, later today you will decide which boy is the most dateable. Guys, smooth out those manners and straighten out those lines. It’s date or break time.”</p><p>“That is savage.” Lucas replied, getting up and taking a seat on the edge of Bobby’s bed, his hand reaching for Sophia’s on top of the covers.</p><p>The tension was building up to something far worse. With Lottie’s killer glares, and Marisol’s disbelief in how much the makeup artist wanted to drag people into the fight, the room had an even heavier air than last night.</p><p>As for the reason of the fight, not only the idea of being judged by the girls was terrifying, but as Rocco stayed quiet, not able to get himself out of this one as smoothly, he walked out of the room in silence.</p><p>“I guess that’s our cue.” Sophia said, walking towards the door, Lucas’ gaze following her strut as she reached the end of the communal bedroom, winking at him, luring a whistle under his breath.</p><p>Before he could open his mouth, Henrik, who sat in his spot on the bed, nodded at his friend. “Mate. Let’s talk.” He threw his hair on a bun, with determination all over his suave features, immediately disappearing behind the bathroom entrance, Lucas in tow.</p><p>~~</p><p>The sun was peeking, right in the middle of the sky, not a single cloud on sight. The stretchers were all occupied, the girls scattered around the thin mattresses. Some sunbathing, others arguing about the possibility of eliminating a certain boy’s shot at the contest.</p><p>Suffice to say Sophia was getting sick of the vengeance talk, immediately lying back to enjoy the sun, and the tingling sensation it was giving her while topping her tan. However, that didn’t stop the discussion from happening between Lottie and Marisol, driving Sophia to head to the kitchen. “Gotta fill my water bottle…” not that anyone heard her, but she was relieved to leave them by themselves.</p><p>It wasn’t such a long walk to the kitchen, but it was so hot that day, she could feel her eyes watering from the heat. As she opened the tap, placing her bottle right below the water stream, she closed her eyes behind her shades. “Aah, finally, some quiet…”</p><p>“Psst…”</p><p>Sophia’s right eye flickered open, behind her shades, as the sound interrupted her meditation. She propped her hands on the counter and stood on the tip of her toes, searching for the source of the sound.</p><p>“Psst, Soph…”</p><p>As she cocked her head, she saw a pair of amber eyes staring back, but just as troubled, appearing behind the wooden panel, covered in vines, next to the house exit.</p><p>“Noah?” she slipped her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, watching as he approached, discreetly. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“I… need your help.” He had a pleading tone to his voice, for her misfortune.</p><p>“Help with what?” she couldn’t help being interested, especially after pretending that wasn’t true, for the past six days.</p><p>“Well…” embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck. “… with Mr. Love Island... I can’t talk out here. Come with me…”</p><p>“Hm…” she saw the chance and ceased it. “I don’t know about that.” Her favorite feature on Noah, besides his calm voice or his tender smile, was his pleading eyes. Eyes these she only had a couple of opportunities to see so up close.</p><p>“What do you mean?” afflicted, he held her gaze, almost imploringly.</p><p>“I mean… Why not ask for someone else’s help?” the name ‘Hope’ echoed in her head a couple of times before she shut her mouth, letting him respond first.</p><p>“I…” he didn’t know what to say, except maybe the truth. She <em>was</em> the first person he thought about. When the boys said, “Bring someone to help”, Soph’s name was the first one that came to his mind, and he didn’t ignore his instincts. “Please, Soph. You’re the only one who can help.”</p><p>Completely ecstatic on the inside, Sophia nodded with a fake exhausted sigh, disguising the fact that she would melt every time he called her Soph. “Aah, fine. Let’s go.” Noah’s smile reached the corners of his eyes, impossibly sweet. “Move, before I change my mind.” She ushered him out of the kitchen but couldn’t help a smile to herself, biting her bottom lip as they walked towards the main house, shoulder to... not shoulder. He’s significantly taller than her.</p><p>The scene she had in front of her, when entering the dressing room, was something taken out of a bad rom-com, immediately sending the girl to her own private heaven. The vision of her partner trying on dresses, or Henrik’s willingness to try more than three shades of lipstick, as he held the tubes up, was hilarious. Nevertheless endearing. They really wanted to put on a show, and that was why she liked the boys so much.</p><p>It was painfully obvious they wanted to do the best they could, and how can you say ‘no’ to them?</p><p>Desperate, Noah nudged her, his pained expression on the brink of puppy eyes. “How am I gonna compete with this? You’ve got to help me…” he tilted his head, increasing the cuteness factor, almost pouting at her.</p><p>“Oh, my god… I can’t imagine how much shit you’ve gotten away with before, pulling that stunt.” She pointed to his face.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Soph.” he then smirked, leaning in closer to her ear, his eyes focusing on the tattoo just below her lobe. “I’d owe you big time. Please.”</p><p>She prayed the goosebumps weren’t as visible as they were intense, her stomach turning with excitement. “Ugh…” she also prayed her pretend bored voice was good enough. “Ok, I’ll help… but you’ll owe me… <em>big time.”</em></p><p><em>“Yes, ma’am.” </em>his smirk grew in intensity, heading to the bedroom, the girl following closely.</p><p>Lucas, from the corner of his eye, watched as she closed the door behind them, immediately shooting Henrik an annoyed look, the blond boy too distracted with lip glosses and glitter to respond to anything.</p><p>“Bobby, I found the glitter!”</p><p>~~</p><p>“Alright.” As they took their spot in the room, she analyzed Noah’s stance. “I’m sure you don’t need to worry about the swimsuit portion.”</p><p>“Why is that?” Distracted, he took a seat on one of the trunks in front of the beds.</p><p>“You’ve got a hot body.” Immediately aware of her own words, Sophia cut herself before saying anything else.</p><p>“Oh, really?” his face was hurting from smiling, especially because her cheeks were indecently flushed, and at that moment, he decided to test her, flexing his arms a bit. “In that case I’ll make sure you have a good view then.”</p><p>“Oh, my days, Noah. Shush.” She slapped his arm playfully, but that didn’t stop her lips from curling into a grin, a very insisting one. “Anyway… I think you should focus on the special talents part.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t know what to do. I don’t think I have any special hidden talents. What would that even be?”</p><p>“Hm.” She pursed her lips, standing up with her arms folded. “Ok, so, you could do something unexpected. If the girls are judging, then I reckon something that makes them melt would be a shout.”</p><p>“Like what? Do you have an example? Maybe something that you haven’t shown anyone…” he raised his brows, suggestively. “It’s for science, of course.”</p><p>“Aha. Science.”</p><p>“You’re an astrophysics student, you understand, right?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes but didn’t help a chuckle, contemplating the idea of telling him what was really going on outside of the villa. She couldn’t stop herself before deciding it. “Well, not at the moment I’m not…”</p><p>“Wait what?” he furrowed his brows.</p><p>“Well, I’ve been mostly working, you know…” she sighed. “<em>Money</em> has been tight, and I had to take a leave for a while.”</p><p>There was some complicity in Noah’s gaze as he tipped his head to look at her. “Oh, I didn’t know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I don’t tell people about it.”</p><p>He noticed her discomfort. “But is it gonna be soon? You know… going back? Are you looking forward to it?”</p><p>Another sigh escaped her before the response, her defeated tone borderline distraught. “I’m not sure if I want to go back and continue the course if I’m honest.”</p><p>Surprised, the boy stared back. “Really? I thought you would be excited if this was ever the case…”</p><p>“Well…” she licked her lips, clenching her jaw. “It’s not that simple.”</p><p>“Why?” Noticing her expression, he retracted a bit. “Sorry, I’m out of line. I don’t mean to question you like this…”</p><p>“No, no!” she raised her hands with a shy smile. “It’s ok. It’s just…” she shrugged. “I started thinking about <em>why </em>I started studying this particular subject, you know?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, my parents are professionals in the field… and I grew up watching them being mesmerized by everything that astrophysics is.” Sophia hesitated. “they would bring me to work, let me observe, sometimes…” she stared at her own hands, fiddling with her hair tie. “It was fun… when I was younger. And at some point, I guess it would feel right to choose the same path.”</p><p>“Yeah…” the undertone in his voice was nothing but solidary.</p><p>“But now that I’ve been away, I don’t know if this would be <em>my </em>first choice.”</p><p>The boy settled himself on the seat, feeling his pained expression aligning with hers. “I know what you mean.” He offered a faint smile. “My parents were the same. They love their own field, and how hard they had to work to get where they are right now… but I just knew it was never for me.”</p><p>“Oh…?” expectant, she tilted her head as she raised her brows. “So you understand what I mean?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” he grinned. “I kind of talked myself, Luke, and even Clover from following their steps. I know they’re really proud of their career, and just how far they’ve come, but… I never saw myself taking care of a company, or working behind a desk in an office somewhere, downtown.”</p><p>Sophia let a grin take over. “Aren’t you behind a desk in the library?”</p><p>Noah twisted his lips, narrowing his eyes. “Har, har…”</p><p>“I’m kidding. Go on.”</p><p>“Well, that’s about it. I didn’t want to be stuck at a desk, answering the phone, dealing with a lot of people. It’s just not for me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I get that. It can be overwhelming.”</p><p>His expression melted into relief. “<em>So </em>overwhelming! I don’t know how they do it.” For a moment Noah contemplated saying more on the matter, but there was no need for it. The comprehension happening between them was enough. She understood how he felt, and he knew exactly what she was going through.</p><p>No more words were needed.</p><p>From time to time, in the middle of the chaos that was being in that place, people could find a moment or two of peace. A little silence that would come a long way, and some understanding of their own selves.</p><p>It was even more rare that they would find someone who could just exchange a look with and know exactly what the other was going through.</p><p>And to people like Noah, who enjoyed the silence more than most, it was vital to feel understood with few to no words. Somehow, sharing a silence spoke volumes with him. More than a heated discussion, or the related conversations you could have, that small and peaceful quiet moment was comforting as it was needed.</p><p>“But yeah…” Sophia interrupted the moment. “… that’s where I’m at, right now anyway.” Clearing her throat, the girl brushed off an insistent smile, the boy mirroring her move as he shook his head rapidly, coming back from the trance. “But let’s go back to the question...”</p><p>“Right… we were talking about… um…”</p><p>“The talent.”</p><p>“Yes! The talent!” he couldn’t help chuckling nervously, slightly embarrassed as he tried his best to come back fully from that peaceful state he was in. “So… show me!”</p><p>“Ok, but just promise you won’t tell anyone, alright?”</p><p>“Pinky promise.” He extended his lifted pinky and she linked hers with his, a small electrical current running on both of their arms. Noah cleared his throat, shaking his head, again, to brush off the chills. “Well, go on. Show me.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>She took position close to the cupboards, in an empty spot and spacious floo rplan, so she could throw herself in the air, a backflip that made Noah’s eyes go wide. “No way!”</p><p>She then landed on the floor, flipping her hair back with smugness, taking a bow. “Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all month long… if I ever find someone.”</p><p>He laughed, clapping at her stunt. “That was really cool! Where did you learn how to do that?!”</p><p>“Ah, you know… a girl never tells.”</p><p>“Aha…” he bit his lip, squinting with suspicion. “Alright… keep your secrets.” It was when he realized he couldn’t possibly repeat the deed, looking at the girl, defeated. “… but I don’t think I can learn how to do a backflip in the meantime.”</p><p>Sophia sat next to him, their knees slightly touching, exchanging a bit of warmth. “Well… you don’t have to. You just have to make the girls go “aww” and you’re done.”</p><p>“Go… ‘aww’?”</p><p>“Yeah… I mean…” she gestured to him and continued. “You’re a really sweet guy, and we know how to appreciate someone who’s like that, you know?” her eyes flickered to his. “Nothing makes a girl go swoon more than sweetness… trust me.”</p><p>“Right…” skeptical, he shot her a glance.</p><p>“I mean it! The cheekiness and the flirty stuff are fun, but what a girl wants is someone that is sweet. <em>Nothing beats that.” </em>She did the best she could to emphasize her point, nudging his shoulder with a sincere gaze. “It will work. Just think of something that can show us that side of you, and you’re gonna be ok. Trust me.”</p><p>Noah stared at his feet, in front of the clothes trunk. He was visibly relaxed as he let his toes play with the fuzzy fibers of the carpet, Sophia’s feet were dangling, but not near as close to the floor as his. “I do. I do trust you.”</p><p>“Good… you should. I’m very trustworthy.”</p><p>He smiled at ease, then threw his arms around her, pulling the girl into an amicable hug. “Thank you! I think I know what to do…” they shared the embrace as she felt his heart pounding, trying her best to not seem so eager. “I’m so glad you showed up, Soph.”</p><p>For a moment she considered not responding, as she would usually do. But being so close to him, and having such a lovely moment, she couldn’t stop herself, pulling away slowly. “I don’t know if you know this, Noah, but I think the world of you.” her hands still lingered on his shoulders. “Of course I would help.”</p><p>As they held each other’s gaze, for what it seemed a lifetime, it seemed they were in a staring contest, both losing.</p><p>She was getting used to the feeling of having his eyes on her. It certainly didn’t hurt to tease him every time she could. And it’s not like he was getting hurt. Far from it. His smile would always show how much he appreciated those little moments they shared.</p><p>Clearing her throat, she stood up, the touch of her fingertips remaining on his upper arm. At last, she brushed them off his skin, walking towards the door, glancing at him once more.</p><p>“Wait,” he raised his eyes to catch hers. “… you were gonna help me… all along?” he asked, narrowing them.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“You… you made me plead.” Noah laughed to himself, shaking his head, continuously. “Well played.”</p><p>Sophia winked, beaming at him. “There’s more where that came from.” Before he could say anything else, she left, closing the door behind her.</p><p>~~</p><p>The boys were excited, but nervous. The swimsuit portion of the contest was clearly easy, and on every girl’s books, it was a tie. Between the cheekiness of Gary’s dancing routine, involving baby oil and his partner’s discomfort, and Lucas’ ridiculously hot dive, there wasn’t much they could do to differentiate themselves.</p><p>The portion they were mostly concerned about was the ‘hidden talent’.</p><p>Gary, the host, presented the first contestant, putting on the best auction holder voice he could find within. “First, we have a man of few words. Let’s give it up to Noah!”</p><p>The girls clapped and wooed, welcoming the librarian to the platform. “For my talent, I’ll need the help of a lovely assistant.” He glanced at Sophia’s direction, almost hoping she would raise her hand.</p><p>“I’ll go.” Gracefully, and trying not to seem so eager, she walked towards the spot, waiting for further instructions.</p><p>“Thank you, Soph. <em>Again.</em>” Noah beckoned her over, offering the chair he just carried to the center of the stage, immediately letting her hair down. His fingers were precise as they sectioned her long locks from top to bottom, then crossing the strands. He leaned in closer, examining his work as he felt Soph’s apprehension about her hair. “Don’t worry, I promise it won’t hurt.” A smile escaped her in response, avoiding Hope’s eyes, uncertain if they were burning a hole somewhere. She wasn’t keen on finding out.</p><p>As his head hovered for a moment longer, while his hands were delicately touching the remaining strands, he then caught a sniff of her citric shampoo, sighing with the fact he was almost done. “Just a bit more.” Sophia wasn’t complaining though. Having his hands so close, and so willingly holding her hair, was somewhat relaxing. He had a very light touch that left her even more curious after he finished his work. “All done.”</p><p>She ran her own hand on what revealed to be a French braid, neatly plaited. Twirling her head, so everyone could see the results, the islanders started clapping, followed by her, also impressed. Hope beamed with pride, shooting him a smile, and you could hear Marisol’s discouraged voice.</p><p>“It takes me forever to do a French braid!”</p><p>Noah then took the girl’s hand, conducting her off the platform, mouthing “Thank you” with a tender smile showing through, as they went separate ways.</p><p>Gary announcing Rocco’s turn really made the girls yawn with despair. It was nothing exciting, and barely kept Soph’s eyes on the stage. She was focusing on another part of the villa, and it wasn’t on Rocco’s… I don’t remember what he was doing, but it was nothing like Rahim’s turn, which involved a blindfold, a timer, a Rubik’s cube, and his shirt off.</p><p>With cheers of encouragement from the girls, Ibrahim finished his act with forty-four crunches in forty seconds, luring an impressed look on every girl’s face.</p><p>“That was ridiculously hot.” Priya smirked, watching her very sweaty and breathless partner holding the completed cube in his massive hands.</p><p>As much effort some of the boys put in, and not at all from others, like Gary, who thought it was an excellent idea to eat a raw onion, the talent section was about to end on a much more heartfelt note. Bobby performed a magic trick, producing a cupcake right in front of his partner, flashing a timid smile. “Something sweet for someone sweet.” Apprehensive, he rushed out of the stage, glancing at the cupcake in her hands, satisfied with his presentation.</p><p>Now that the “talents” were presented, the air shifted to tense again. The speeches were set to be a disaster, but considering those boys were practically children sometimes, the judges were surprised by how mature, and sweet, they were showing themselves to be that afternoon.</p><p>
  <em>“When I do find her, she’ll always have a fresh pastry in her hand and a smile on her face.”</em>
</p><p>“But I care about the folk around me, and I know that if I win Mr. Love Island, I’ll bring that community spirit to the house.” But it’s Gary we’re talking about, and as sweet as it was, he had to find a way of ruining it. “And to top it all off just look at me. No need to pinch yourselves, ladies, I’m real.”</p><p>“Pff…”</p><p>
  <em>“I came to the villa to find my soulmate and make a meaningful connection.”</em>
</p><p>Sophia couldn’t help spurring her thoughts, since she had kept herself quiet so far. “Doesn’t it become less meaningful if you’re connecting with everyone?”</p><p>But as soon as she noticed this was the ignition for yet another discussion, she laid back on her chair, quietly contemplating the surroundings of the villa while the debate, and his speech, continued.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she saw Noah biting his lip with nervous energy. She nodded, subtly, catching his attention, mouthing. “<em>Are you ok?”</em></p><p>“Yeah…” it didn’t show, though. Noah had his puppy eyes on, muttering to himself as if he was rehearsing what to say while waiting for his turn.</p><p>
  <em>“Life is about real human connections, getting to know people and really enjoying life.”</em>
</p><p><em>“I’ve been lucky to never have known true hardship, which is why I take nothing for granted…”</em> all pairs of eyes on the judge’s table were fixated on Lucas as he continued, but he was scanning only one person. <em>“Not money, not friendships and definitely not love…” </em></p><p>“Lucas must be absolutely minted.” Hope said, immediately closing her mouth that hanged for his whole speech.</p><p>Sophia searched for Noah’s reaction, but he was too busy trying to mentalize his next words, proceeding to take the mic as his turn started. “I am probably the least dateable guy in this villa, if I’m honest.”</p><p>Hope shook her head in surprise. “What is he doing?”</p><p>“Because I think it’s clear to everyone by now there’s only one woman in here, I want to date.”</p><p>Disheartened, Sophia tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible, avoiding his eyes as he continued. “But I think Mr. Love Island should be the one who shows that it is possible to find love in here.” For a moment, his eyes flickered to Sophia, who stared at her folded arms behind the table, her heart slowly breaking with his words. “And a reminder that with the right person you can be a better version of yourself. That’s how I feel with you… Hope.”</p><p>“Oh babe, I’m going to cry.”</p><p>“And I’m going to barf.” Soph had lost her patience that afternoon, not being able to hold back. Priya, who was sitting right next to her, was the only one to hear. And to agree with a nod and a grin.</p><p>Ibrahim finalized the speeches, closing up the afternoon. <em>“And if I won Mr. Love island, you could always count on me to be honest and to do the right thing.”</em></p><p>“That’s so sweet” was the general thought after he was done, sprinting to the side of the platform.</p><p>Between the discussions about the talents, and the words every boy delivered, the girls were divided about who should take the title home. It was undeniable that every one of them put effort into their own act, but unfortunately, only one of them could be graced with first place.</p><p>“Then it’s settled.” Priya said, casting a suspicious look over Sophia, biting the tip of her pen, pensively. “Noah is the right decision.” Hope didn’t notice the shifting of energy between the girls, too busy craning her head to find her partner.</p><p>Announcing the winner, Lottie grabbed the sash, dressing Noah up, followed by the placing of the tiara on his head. The boys chanted with loud clapping, demanding a speech. His warm and deep voice was trembling, but he managed to take a deep breath.</p><p>If any other, they would’ve faked tears or gestured the classic “Miss Universe wave”, but he looked legitimately emotional, admiring the sash’s words, before raising his head to face the girls on the panel. Despite his nerves, it seemed he knew exactly what to say, eloquently speaking with surprising ease, once he faced the person most present in his speech. </p><p>“I’d like to start by giving a special thank you to Soph for helping me out earlier...” her eyes went wide, for the first time not staring at the ground, or her own hands since the last section of the contest. “It would’ve been easy for her to say no, but Soph’s not the kind of girl to leave you in your hour of need.” He grinned, reminiscing on the backflip she delivered, shaking his head, holding his headpiece in place. “You can count on her to give advice, boost your confidence and be a mate when you need one. Just so you know, Soph, if there was a Miss Love Island contest, you’d get my vote.” Hope’s face twisted with confusion, but she didn’t say or do anything to cut her partner short. “That special talent was too much…”</p><p>Curious glances rained towards the girl as the boy got down from the platform. “So what’s this special talent, then?” Lottie’s voice was similar to the tone she would adopt whenever questioning someone about Girl Code.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” as much as Lottie scared Sophia sometimes, she wouldn’t give anyone the taste of knowing what happened in that bedroom. That was just for her.</p><p>And the entire UK, watching. But mostly her.</p><p>Before a response could come, Noah’s phone beeped with a message. He read it to himself before delivering the news, excitedly. “I get to talk to someone at home!”. He beamed at Sophia, mouthing another “Thank you”, his gaze kind and his smile sincere.</p><p>It didn’t last long since the boys threw him in the pool, jumping right after him. After struggling with the sash, and putting the tiara back on his head, Noah resurfaced, spitting water like a fountain angel. “Thanks, now my sash is wet!”</p><p>With a tender gaze, she watched him climb out of the pool, gesturing to his head and adjusting an invisible crown on her own. The boy mirrored her motions, placing the tiara perfectly still on his wet hair, a smile insisting on his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hot and Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the victory of the contest, Noah got to talk to people back home.<br/>And the voting from the girls put three people in risk to leave the villa.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the Mr. Love Island contest, the afternoon was coming to an end. The islanders were scattered across the lawn and pool, waiting for the alert in their phones, notifying the time to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia took a seat on the firepit, observing the clownery going on with the boys, and the animated chat among the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” With a towel in hands, and shaking his hair like a puppy, Noah stepped on the platform, trying to follow her motions to watch as a very anxious Bobby stood on the coping of the pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” She didn’t even flinch, staying in place as he propped his hands while taking a seat on one of the cushions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Noah didn’t know exactly where he was going with that approach, but he needed to talk to her. “Did you have fun with the contest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” He nodded, not quite able to catch her attention, now focused on Lucas and Ibrahim, who waved at their direction, Lucas’ smirk so clear she smiled back. “Hey, Soph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” for the first time since he took a seat, Sophia looked directly at the librarian, a little embarrassed and very much misplaced. She was still taken aback by his speeches, one more confusing than the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to thank you again… I just read the text and well… my sister and brother will be talking to me!” He seemed genuinely happy about the outcome, and even more about having the opportunity of talking to his family. “So… thank you for your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfazed, she gave him a faint smile, getting up from her spot without averting her gaze from the boys. “You’re welcome.” With calm and poise, Sophia walked towards the lawn, joining Ibrahim and Lucas, leaving Noah alone with his thoughts, confused about her attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he watched her taking a place next to the boys, by the pool, comfortably talking to them, he decided it was time to go to the beach hut, even though his instincts were telling him to finish the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear she wasn’t in the mood, and even more that she was avoiding him. There wasn’t a single time she had ever been dismissive, especially after such a lovely moment they had shared right before the contest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he clearly must’ve done something to upset her, he just didn’t know what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he opened the door, and took a seat on the wicker couch, Noah waited impatiently for the screen to flash any image, anxiously rubbing his palms. He’d never gone so long without talking to his family, especially his siblings. His parents were always at work, and he would spend his afternoons and early nights with Clover and Luke, doing everything he could to make sure they were taken care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because they were younger, Noah knew he had responsibilities that couldn’t be neglected. He learned how to cook, clean, and teach, like he told the islanders so many times. They both had so much respect for him and obeyed their older brother all the time. Sometimes more than their old folks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Luke suggested Love Island, just a few months back, Noah almost spit his juice in a jet, wiping his chin with a genuine laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you laughing about, nerd?” Luke flipped his curls back, putting them up in a bun. “I’m serious! You could, not only find someone, but also build some clout… and maybe make some cash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re joking…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” the boy shrugged. “You don’t think you could? Did you ever watch the show? It’s not that hard to stay until the finale, man.” He took a spoonful of cereal, raising his eyebrows suggestively, almost smirking. “It wouldn’t hurt to sign up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t happen right away. Noah took a couple of months to truly be swayed and give up from coherence, signing up for the show. The call came not even two weeks later, leaving him in disbelief. When did the show ever have a librarian in the cast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost unbelievable to him that he was now going to Spain, staying so long isolated in a hotel room. Part of the reason why it was so hard to believe it was happening was his fear. Noah didn’t care much about what people would say about his appearance on the show. That was never his concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was though, fresh out of a relationship and didn’t feel like he was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t end in the best note, and with it, part of his energy was drained. But to be fair, he never felt security enough to ever be so bold and do that kind of thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he hated to admit to himself, Luke was right. This was a great opportunity. Not to build clout or anything of that sort, but he thought about previous contestants and how their journey went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some had guaranteed friends for life, others had the opportunity of finding someone to share a relationship. The winner had just announced she was moving in with her partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, in Noah’s head, that would be the rarest case of all, but either way, it was worth trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up until that point, he’d never been in love, no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. From everything he read on the subject, or heard stories about it, he still couldn’t tell if what he felt was love, previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There weren’t many serious relationships under his belt, and none of them had much of an impact on him. Dates and going out was fun, but he was ready to fall in love, for real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meaning of the word would've been lost on him at this point if it wasn’t for his parents. If he ever needed a reminder of what love looks like, all he had to do was look at his mom and dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The banter, the looks, the loyalty. He grew up watching a functional family being formed. They had set many great examples, and treating a partner well was one of those lessons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in his reflections, Noah almost didn’t notice when the screen fleshed, revealing two figures, miles and miles from there. A big grin curled a young girl’s lips, making her beam from the other side of the screen. “Noah!” she giggled as soon as she saw his gear, the sash and tiara perfectly dressed him in their respective places. “You look so good, man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah…” the boy sitting next to her shook his head, twisting his lips with an exaggerated roll of eyes. “He can’t pull it off…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Luke.” Noah couldn’t help smiling with nerves, as if it had been weeks since they last saw each other. “So, how are you guys?! Tell me everything! What has been going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The public only had a glimpse of that excitement a couple of times, and it wasn’t nearly as intense. Noah’s eyes were almost watering with joy from seeing and talking to his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much, to be honest.” Clover shrugged. “Mom and dad are working a lot… Luke is playing sports, I’m designing a new dress… you know, the usual…” she was still scanning her brother’s accessories with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kinda boring without you here, to be honest.” Reluctantly, Luke had to admit he missed his brother very much. “No one is calling us every day to check in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! I’m sorry. I must be going out of my mind…” Noah couldn’t resist poking the boy a little, cupping his own ear to hear his brother better. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone to check in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” he cut Noah short but didn’t hide a laugh. “It’s true. It’s a good thing it’s summer, otherwise I would’ve been late for school every morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true!” Clover laughed, pointing to the boy. “He hasn’t woken up on time </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> since you left!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classic.” Noah adjusted himself on his seat, now pulling a pillow to place it behind him. “So… what else has been going on? Tell me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them shared a look before saying anything else, increasing the anxious waves crashing on their older brother’s stomach. He hadn’t had any news from the outside, not even the mean tweets they read the day before was enough to make an impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensively, Clover put strands of her hair behind her ear, nervously. “Well… the big talk is definitely about you and a certain… girl.” She shot him a knowing look behind her glasses, pulling them slightly down on the bridge of her nose. “And… well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. What? What girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh, yeah, like you don’t know.” Luke’s eyes stared directly into Noah’s soul, ripping the band-aid so promptly he could actually feel it. “The sooner you admit, the better, you know…” he tapped his nose, forehead creased, and brows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious which girl they were talking about, but he still had to stand his ground. “Yeah, but I’m with Hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that can change so fast, can’t it?” The girl’s voice was nothing but snarky as she raised her brows with diligence. “I mean, you’re one </span>
  <em>
    <span>“the girl I want to couple up with is”</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from not being with Hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Hope.” He responded, taking his tiara off, placing it on the side of his legs, avoiding their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we do too! She’s really funny and really pretty, but Noah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what?” his tone was almost reaching a desperate tone. The three of them knew each other too well to not know what the other was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re having feelings for another girl, they both should know about it, right?” The sister didn’t seem to have much patience to beat around the bush. Stating the obvious was more important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t have feelings for Soph!” he threw his hands with frustration, huffing. “She’s a mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A very hot mate.” Luke completed, receiving a slap on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noah, no one is saying ‘break things off’ with Hope…” the girl raised her brows, the shared gaze between them very knowing. “… but if you’re really not into Sophia, then… you should stop acting like you are. Hot and cold all the time… like…” Clover cringed. “It kinda gives her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>false hopes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She tipped her head on her shoulder with a pained expression. “And if you’re legit not interested, you should make it clear to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah stopped on his tracks, wondering why Clover was being so forceful on the matter, especially after what he saw the night before, or that morning. It didn’t seem Sophia was suffering with Lucas’ affections, so why was it so bad that they kept the banter going? “Why is that? I don’t think she cares, Clove… she already has her eye on someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of his siblings considered telling him everything they knew, sharing an urgent look, before Luke decided to spill the beans. “Alright, listen… you can’t tell anyone in there!” he raised a finger with alarming energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright... What is it?” It was clear Noah was eager to know everything they had to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We mean it, Noah!” Clover alerted; her voice filled with urgency. “It’s… we shouldn’t even be telling you this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… but seen how the situation is going, we kinda have to.” Luke completed, now looking at his own wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Noah casted a sincere look, the crease between his brows growing deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” the girl fluffed her hair, adjusting another strand behind her ear. “Sophia has been… well, she’s not really into any of the guys. She kinda likes the minted boy, but she’s not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minted…? Oh… right…” Lucas’ name resounded in Noah’s head, perking him up as he leaned forward, a different glint in his eyes. “Wait… so she’s not into anyone in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that she confessed so far.” Clover continued, waving her hands as she counted on her fingers. “Gary apparently is too much of a lad for her… Bobby is definitely just a friend, and that Lucas guy could have potential, but she said she’s hoping someone else comes in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She responded, slightly upset. “Thing is, she hasn’t advanced with anyone in there for a reason, hun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s the reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed deeply, slightly annoyed at his brother. “Bruv, we have to spell it out… every goddamn time…” he rolled his eyes with a jaded expression while shaking his head. “She’s into you, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that doesn’t matter, guys! I told you. I’m into Hope. I like her...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover let out a loud and tired breath. “Yes, you don’t shut up about it, and I get it. Like I said, I like her too! And I can definitely see her in our weekly dinners, but Noah…” she pleaded. “If you like someone else, you should be honest about it. I know it could hurt your girl, but like… it’s the right thing to do, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down, he knew she was right. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right thing to do. Even though Sophia had never confirmed how she feels, it wasn’t nice to keep the girls guessing. But possibly wrecking something with Hope, however, wasn’t on his plans. What would that mean for him and Hope as a couple? Noah didn’t want to hurt her or make her feel any type of way, especially if it meant she would be hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she did deserve better than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll… do something about that.” he looked at his lap for a moment, missing out on his siblings’ expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Clover snapped her tongue on the roof of her mouth, scratching the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Noah insisted, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. An uncomfortable and long pause where Noah stared at his fingers, fiddling with a hair bend he had on his wrist. If he was pensively playing with something on his arms, shirt, jacket, that was a sign. Something his younger siblings knew it meant his brain was working faster than usual. This would usually be the time where they intervened and put some order in his thoughts, because the decisions he was about to make would be the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after Noah and Priya ended things on the outside, they promised to never interfere with his relationships ever again. As painful as they knew this episode of his love life would be, they were bound to a promise to not say anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They warned him about it, and that was the most they were allowed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover uncomfortably shifted on her chair, exchanging a quick look with her brother, before moving on to a new topic, clearing her throat. “Well, I guess, in the meantime you can introduce me to Ibrahim…” she raised her brows with a playful undertone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” Emphatic and monosyllabic, Noah shot her a look that would bring goosebumps of fear whenever he did. “He’s too old for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… I’m just… trying to fill up the silence…” she gestured to the space between her and the camera. “It’s… quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke and Noah couldn’t help sharing a knowing look, pressing their lips with debauchery. “Sure you were!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha… yeah, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up!” annoyed, she closed off, ignoring the laughter coming from her left side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With very wide eyes, and an amused smile, Noah continued, crossing his legs and arms. “So, what else guys? That can’t be everything happening that’s going on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, like we said, things are boring without you. Not much has happened.” Luke shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except for the Priya thing…” Clover twisted her lips, still in the same position on her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Priya?” Noah furrowed his brows, staring at them with a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your outside Priya, not the villa Priya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosebumps ran on Noah’s arm with the realization. “Right… What happened?” it couldn’t be good if it was coming from her, he knew that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s…” the siblings sighed, almost synchronized, the girl cracking her fingers before speaking again. “Well… she’s sort of taking advantage of the five minutes of fame, you know… for being your ex. And tabloids are chasing her for interviews, asking all sorts of questions.” The girl propped on her elbows with a look of disapproval all over her face. “She even made comments about you guys’… you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah covered his mouth, initially shocked, his expression turning disgusted. “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something involving clowns...? I’m not sure.” As Luke finished the sentence, Noah’s eyes went wide and largely worried, but before he could open his mouth, he was interrupted by the younger boy. “We decided not to read it, ‘cause like… gross. So… no clue what that’s about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That’s alright!” relieved, Noah thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“even better.”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he felt the cushion vibrating, a message alert that caught the three of them by surprise. Reading the text with a low tone of voice, he continued. “Guys, I gotta go.” His pained expression seemed to spread among the three of them. “But um…” for a moment he held his phone with a strong grip, his head hanging low. “… it was really cool to see you two.” Noah’s head hung for a moment as he stared at his siblings, his motions almost perfectly mirrored by them, on the other side of the screen. “You guys would love it here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we know!” the girl couldn’t help a hiccup, trying to hold back a tear. “We would have a lot of fun, the three of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Noah smiled, pursing his lips right after, the lack of a hug to end the conversation sending tears rolling on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you in three weeks?” she completed, her own face twisting into a distressed way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” From all the things she knew she had to say, Clover opted for the most obvious one. “Don’t forget what we talked about.” her alarmed face made him smile. “I mean it, talk to the girls, Noah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke waved, putting on a brave face. “I’ll see you soon, right? When you win and come home with a hot bird in your arms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible not to laugh, especially after Noah noticed Luke’s eyes watering. “Yeah! Definitely! And you’ll be drooling all over her because you could never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to have the right effect, leaving Luke with a bored look on his face, catching a couple of tears on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they waved, the image of them slowly faded, before a flash of green light alerted Noah he could leave. It took him a long moment to do it so, pressing his back against the door, using the sash to wipe his tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a shaky and loud sigh, sniffing and rubbing his misty eyes, trying to contain how much he missed those two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to forget, given time passed so differently in the villa. As feisty as they would get with each other, Noah still had the habit of checking his phone in the morning, and typing the first three digits of Luke’s number, only to be reminded he’s not home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also didn’t help the fact that he wasn’t modeling for Clover on the weekends. If there was one thing she loved more than designing, was designing and using the boys as mannequins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah was her favorite, though. “Because you can stay still… unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>people!” she would shoot pointed looks at their other brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that I don’t even want to be here says it all, doesn’t it?” Luke would respond, luring a shake of Noah’s head, knowing fully well the bickering was about to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even when the two of them were on the worst of moods, it would still be the best part of Noah’s week. And it had been over a month since they didn’t see each other. His heart was pounding with the absence of his siblings, even more than he thought it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of holding back tears, Noah quickly wiped his face again, taking a deep breath and leaving, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night had fallen on the villa, bringing a much toned-down warmth, a cooling draft, and of course, bad news. The girls finished getting ready in the dressing room. Various mists, fruity and florals, flowed in the air as they applied the finishing touches to their looks, idly chatting about the eventful afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting on her shoes, and taking a final look in the mirror, Sophia waved awkwardly as she stepped outside first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always a bad mixture of conversations, stinging and very direct offences. But that night was even worse, Lottie and Marisol’s bickering getting to everyone’s nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t feeling like listening to the cloud of negativity that night. Putting together Marisol’s nerves, Lottie’s insults towards Rocco, Priya drooling over Noah, and Hope’s vigil self, Soph felt like she needed a breath of fresh air after the day they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t unpleasant to see the boys flipping the way they did, displaying a much sweeter façade the girls thought it didn’t exist. But with it, some of the words, and actions, were too confusing to go unnoticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot and cold, Noah was tender and warm, but less than a minute later, turned into “I’m love with Hope” so fast. Sophia didn’t comprehend how that was possible. And the fear of discovering the Sophia-Noah wasn’t a line with two ends, but just a lonely dot in the middle of everything, was even scarier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t shake the feeling there was something between them. It had to be. No one flirts or plays around, or is so sweet, without any intentions behind the pleasantries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he didn’t know he felt that way, she was determined to find out for the both of them. After so long, of being away from dating, she couldn’t let this seed of doubt tear the curiosity down. Normally, she would’ve been gone, ignoring her own feelings, watching from afar, trying to focus on a different boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something about Noah wouldn’t let her give up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The covers of the daybeds were cool as she took a seat, both hands holding the sides of her neck, watching the pool’s dark surface rippling with the breeze. Among all the words exchanged, the tension, drama, sneakiness, you could find beauty in the villa, if you knew where to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia always liked to sit by herself, on the early nights, to appreciate how calm the air was before the lawn was crowded. Truth was, she caught herself surprised, surviving for so long in what could only be described as the “Horny Games”. It was killing or fucking in that place, and it wasn’t her scene, nor would ever turn that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than surprised, she was anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting?” from the darkness behind the daybeds, with a couple of hovering lamps above his head, Noah emerged in his night outfit, his sash, now dry, proudly crossing his chest, his tiara in hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all.” She didn’t smile this time. If she was willing to find out about what that boy’s head was fabricating, she needed more fortitude than that. It was hard, but it was the way she thought it was the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok, Soph?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop calling me that!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself, holding back a silly grin that usually would be the response for the petit nickname. “Yeah, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, still rubbing her own neck with both hands. “I… have a bad feeling about tonight, it’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bad feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” she bit her lip with apprehension. “It’s just… it’s been a week, and we have two new boys in here. I don’t want to sound so pessimistic, but…” she turned her eyes at him, for the first time in that evening, shooting him a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean.” He fiddled with the small, encrusted stones on the headpiece in his hands, pressing his fingertips on the rims. “Do you think someone’s gonna…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really do.” Every time she had forgotten about how easy it was to talk to him, he came to remind her, leaving her even more frustrated. “I mean, I tried talking to Priya, but she said it was fine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Thank you!” the girl gestured to him, insecure of what to say next. “I know this is going to sound the most selfish thing to say, but…” her eyes darted to the pool. “I don’t want to lose another person in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she really meant was losing another partner, but perhaps ‘testing the waters’ approach would be the best tactic at the moment, in hopes Noah would say what she wanted to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia didn’t even know what that was, but she would once he did. She put a strand of hair behind her ear, her lips curling into a sad smile. “I guess people are getting dumped, and I don’t know how to feel about that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight irritation in his tone, Noah spoke, trying his best to put the words out of his throat without them escaping through his teeth. “You mean, Lucas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt an anxious wave on her stomach, her heart beating a little faster. It was subtle, but that hint of jealousy was there. It had to be. Why else would he grip the tiara that way? “Exactly. I mean… he’s the only boy in here I could see myself with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only?” Noah almost responded too fast, causing her lips to involuntarily curl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, who else would I be with?” that was fast, and clever, even for her, who’d always had some trouble to articulate her answers so fast to someone she was interested in. Although it was always easier to approach a girl. That was the first sign she noticed she was changing. Sophia would never drop hints about her feelings towards someone. Normally she would just come out and say it and wish the person would see her in the same way. But the villa was changing her ways of dealing with her feelings, and even how she talked about them. For better or for worse, she had him against a wall, and all she had to do was pull the fishing rod. “Why, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He blinked fast, surprised at himself. If he was looking for an answer, that was it. Praying his answer was still confined in his own head, he turned to face the girl, a sincere look in his eyes. “Soph, I just want you to know, if there’s a slight chance of you and someone else getting together, just…” he battled with himself, biting his bottom lip with regret from starting that sentence. It was too late to retreat. He had to say it, no matter how much trouble that would bring him, later. “Don’t eliminate other possibilities yet. Yeah, he’s a good guy, but…” his eyes darted to hers, holding her gaze. “There are other good guys in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Noah. But no ‘good guys’ I want to be with…” she tilted her head, her gaze on his lips as they quivered for a moment. “At least, that also wants to be with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a wave of tension rising between them as they stared longingly at each other. Sophia needed a sign, and he gave it to her, on a silver platter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” his response escaped him faster than he could’ve stopped it, but he didn’t seem to care that much. Noah leaned in, almost defiantly, his voice low. “How can you be so sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Her words lured his eyes to stare at her mouth. “And that’s the problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah’s mouth, agape, was prepared to give her a witty response, his chest rising and falling rapidly, and his head filled with thoughts of what to do at that moment. There was a rush to just hold her face and stare deeply into her eyes. Whatever she was doing, it was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as fast, the remaining islanders walked out of the house, the tensions so high, and the air so quiet, the two of them took some distance from each other, sharing an uncomfortable glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience is a virtue.” He said, touching the back of her hand, resting on the mattress. “You’ll see. Things will work out for you.” In silence, he got up, heading to the firepit, not another word to comfort the girl, who now stared at the dangling lights above the villa, pensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the crushing news hit the islanders, one by one left the firepit after the distressing texts they had to send and read out loud. Before following her companions, Priya casted a look at Ibrahim, nodding to the main entrance, but he shook his head, taking a seat by the fire, sheltering himself in his jacket while clutching his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl followed the path to the house, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Not far from the three steps to the platform, Sophia tilted her head to have a better view of him. “Hey.” She tried her best to search his eyes for approval before taking a place by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Soph…” as many times as we had seen Rahim troubled, this was the most heartbroken he had looked, up until that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I sit with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibrahim shrugged, almost motionless, and before the girl could offer any sort of sympathetic words, he hid his face between his knees, the grip of his arms around himself even tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rahim… I know this isn’t easy… so if you just want to… I don’t know… vent…” she said, tipping her head forward in hopes to see his unburied. “Or I can just stay here with you, in silence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Idon’tknowwhattodo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head rose from his hiding spot, eyes watering as he tried to prevent a couple of tears from streaming down. “I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” she patted his back, then moved her hand in circular motions with a comforting tone to her voice. “Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned, the girl removed her hand, pursing her lips. “Ok, sorry… I’ll leave you be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” his fingers brushed the back of her shoulder before she could get up. “That’s not what I mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, stay… I just… don’t want to talk about it…” his tone was low and sorrowful. “… don’t know how that can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensively, Sophia adjusted herself on the cushions to face the boy, propping her elbow on the backrest. “I’m sorry you were voted, by the way. I know it must hurt a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit? Ts!” he chuckled with sadness, staring back. “You think you know people, and then… yeah. They really surprise us, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what is worth, I don’t think you’re going anywhere any time soon.” She smiled, a solidary grin that almost woke one in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I mean, you’re such a good guy, and we’re really attached to you, here, you know...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not everyone, apparently.” He sighed, resting his cheek on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s their loss, if you ask me. And as far as I’m concerned, I think the public sees how much you’ve been trying in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, you’re just saying that.” A wisp of a smile appeared on the corner of his lips, luring a deep breath from Sophia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not just saying that. I really believe in it.” her hands reached out for his, grazing her thumb on his knuckles. “Rahim, I know it’s not easy. Trust me. I know being here, taking this step can be… intimidating.” Sophia offered a reassuring squeeze on his hand. “But everyone can see how much effort you’re putting into getting to know everyone, and I can honestly say, we adore you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the faint smile widened a bit more, almost hopeful. “You mean that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do!” she chuckled. “You’ll see. The public will save you, I’m sure of it! I know it might not look that way now but trust me. Damn, I can tell you right now, you’re not the same boy you came in, a week ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked pointedly at him. “You’re really not… look at the girl you’re with! Are you joking? You’re opening up, making jokes, participating… you’re…” she moved her palm on his shoulder, stroking it lightly. “You’re really doing your best and I’m sure people like you on the outside. You’ll see. They’ll save you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rahim couldn’t help tearing up. For a split second he hid his face between his knees again, sniffing as he wiped his tears, nodding continuously. “Thank you, Soph. That… means a lot.” He gestured to the daybeds, where Lucas and Henrik were talking. “You didn’t have to stay with me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit…” her words made his eyes go wide before focusing on hers, her voice tender. “We’re mates, Rahim. I’m here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re mates, huh?” he smiled, more carelessly, maybe for the first time in hours. “I appreciate that, man.” Ibrahim felt her arms embracing him, closing the distance, stroking his back as he sobbed a couple of times. “Thank you.” The boy pulled away, rubbing his eyes. “Ah, I’m a mess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not. You pull off the crying look quite well, if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nudged her, playfully, a full smile taking place on his lips. “Shut up… alright. I’m gonna get ready for bed. See you inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before walking any further, he held her hand for a moment, letting go slowly as he winked. “Thanks, Soph.” Pursing his lips, he headed to the main house entrance, sniffing violently, wiping his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia contemplated the night for a moment, her hands in the pockets of her coat, the wind howling with signs of rain. Not in a million years she would imagine to be the one to stay behind, to console someone. And not in two million years did she think that would actually work. Given her history with friendships in the past, she was never the most gifted in making people feel better about themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she could be too blunt, and on most occasions not even engage in a conversation that involved feelings. What was the point if what they needed was something she couldn’t offer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something made her walk to the firepit that night. Probably the same thing that compelled her to talk to the girls the other night. Or the night before that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether or not people would believe on the outside, it seemed being in the middle of so many people was changing her. In her own opinion, for good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just afraid that this wouldn’t be a permanent adjustment. Learning not only involves listening but also practicing, and she was doing anything she could, even though the reasoning behind it was still a mystery, even to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The draft picked up strands of her hair, making her shift on her seat, now hugging herself as she stayed put.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Noah emerged from the lawn, breaking her trance as she watched him approaching, two steaming mugs in his hands and a bashful smile. “Tea? It’s peppermint, and a certain blond bird told me it’s your favorite.” He offered the cuppa, taking a seat, his knees touching hers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Taking the mug, carefully, she took a sip from the hot beverage, feeling a hug on the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… I saw you talking to Rahim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He was really upset, poor lad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel sorry for him.” Noah put the mug down, rubbing his palms. “He’s really trying to open up… and be close to everyone in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I told him!” another sip, and a gesture, Sophia chuckled, observing Lucas’ glare towards the firepit, trying his best to disguise his anger. “But I reckon the public will save him… they probably don’t think much of Rocco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no… Rocco is gone, for sure.” He tried disguising a chuckle with a cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just feel bad for Henrik… he didn’t have a true shot I guess.” Sophia sighed, watching the two boys still talking by the daybeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henrik?” curious, Noah fixed his gaze on her, over the rim of his tea as he took another long sip. “I thought you would be worried about Lucas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” She eyed him suspiciously, furrowing her brows. “He’s not exactly close with anyone besides Rik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha.” His tone was smug as he watched her reaction. “I mean, it’s clear you would be with him right now… isn’t that you do when the night comes?” He nodded to the daybeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” she raised her brows, taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Noah, now aware of his tone and stance, brushed off his last sentence, sitting back on his spot. “Nothing… I just… I mean…” suddenly he didn’t know how to remediate the situation. “I thought… aren’t you getting to know each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he shouldn’t, he couldn’t help remembering the night before, the firepit being the stage of the kiss he watched, from afar. In his head, he was confused by her attitude. Why was she suddenly so angry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia made an effort to speak, but her voice was gone from her throat, except maybe for a couple of harsh truths she wanted to say. Nevertheless, she kept it quiet, thinking the consequences of her honesty might’ve been worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether he wanted to tease or not, she wasn’t in the mood of hearing it. just an hour ago, they were both facing each other, saying witty things, and sharing silly smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was he to say that to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Noah? You should go inside. Hope is probably searching every corner of the villa, looking for you.” With nothing more to say, she got up, leaving the steaming mug on her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands brushed on her palm, in hopes to make her stay. “Soph, come on. I’m… joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging off from his attempt, the girl scowled, turning on her heel to leave, not looking back. “Good night, Noah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as she caught up with the boys, by the door, Lucas draping an arm on her shoulder, kissing her temple. The door closed behind them, leaving him alone with his thoughts, his heart flooding with regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what he was doing, he just couldn’t stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way she would say she’s not interested but then moving on to kiss someone else was… infuriating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone, Noah put his mug down, observing hers as the vapors started fading into a thin mist. It was getting cold. Fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… good night, Soph.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After having the disagreement by the firepit, and the boys being voted to leave the villa, the weather seemed to get stormier by the minute.<br/>And as per usual, the producers couldn't waste any more time, and gave the islanders the tweet challenge to sprinkle some drama on their afternoon. Not that Noah and Sophia needed any more doses of that, but they don't have a choice.<br/>Two boys leave the villa, and Bobby has an important question to ask his current partner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning had arrived, and with it, the dreadful feeling of injustice the boys faced last night. A good night of sleep wouldn’t be half of the recipe to forgive and forget. All of the islanders, especially the ones voted the night before, had a reason to stay in bed. Rocco was muttering his complaints to Marisol, talking about how unfair it was, even after his mistakes.</p><p>Ibrahim was completely devastated, and still trying to figure out who had done him like that, confessing his fears to Priya.</p><p>Henrik however was surprisingly quiet, simply exchanging looks with his bed mate, who didn’t try to hide his frustration. Sophia felt bad for the boy. It had been so little time, and it wasn’t deserved at all.</p><p>But besides trying to make who voted for who the night before, she noticed how some of the girls were eager to eliminate Lucas, as soon as she made it clear she was going to invest in him as a partner. Another reason why it was so difficult to trust anyone in the villa.</p><p>Why would they vote out the boy she likes, or the only one she had a chance with, leaving her partnerless, again?</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie, Soph, it’s sus.” Gary took a huge bite of his toast, almost half of the piece of bread in his mouth.</p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone, ok? I know Bobby loves them, and I don’t want to cause any stir.”</p><p>He banged on his chest, looping his arm on her neck, bringing her into a bear hug. “Your secret is safe with me.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“It is weird though, innit? You think they would want you distracted with someone… so you wouldn’t go after their men.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Oh, come on! Don’t pretend you didn’t notice…” he shot her a knowing look under his thick brows, his eyes narrowing as he took the other half of the bread, almost grinning. “Why do you think Noah is never alone in this villa? Or the fact that Priya has been extra caring with Rahim?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, impatiently. “Because they have issues, that’s why.”</p><p>“Very true… but also… Rahim has mad respect for you, and Noah… well…” He shrugged with pursed lips, but stopped on his tracks, a deep bow as he took a seat, watching her curiosity become more apparent.</p><p>“Just finish the sentence, Rennell!” Sophia hovered a warning finger in front of him, her eyes intense and curious.</p><p>“Look… if you want me to finish the sentence…” he swallowed his food, taking a sip of his cuppa through a smirk. “It’s because you already know what I mean.”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>As much as they got closer as mates, Sophia never really had spelled out her feelings towards Noah to Gary. She didn’t have to. Especially to him, who had kept a closer eye on her since day 1. “My mouth is a tomb, Soph…” he smiled as his torso rested on the chair, a more relaxed look on his face. “I can’t confirm it, but I have a feeling… that you’re not alone in that boat. I don’t know...”</p><p>“Did he say something?” she grabbed her mug, also sipping on the tea, trying her best not to look so eager.</p><p>“Not necessarily. <em>Not to me</em>, at least. But like… if you think you’re going crazy, I’ll tell you right now, you’re not. I can see there’s something there.”</p><p>Suddenly, Gary had an aura of light around him, his contour just a little brighter. “Where is all of this coming from? I didn’t take you for as someone who enjoys the goss…”</p><p>“I’m not.” He folded his arms, sliding his glasses further down on his nose, eyeing her with smugness. “But you’re a mate. I wish you weren’t, but you are.” she slapped his arm playfully, but he brought her into another embrace. “I’m not gonna stay quiet if I know something that could help. I’m not saying, <em>‘yes, absolutely, he told me’</em>, but I am saying <em>‘maybe’</em>.” He then kissed the top of her head, his expression shifting to uncertain. “Can I ask you something though?”</p><p>“Anything.” Her back rested on the cupboard next to the fridge, half a foot from him.</p><p>“Do you…” he battled with himself whether he should or not ask her this question, but it was bugging him more than he thought. Gary had always been <em>curious, </em>and honest. That wasn’t about to change overnight. “Soph, don’t get me wrong, I think it’s cool that you’re chasing what you want… And trust me, I’m not gonna say anything to anyone, but like… is it worth it?”</p><p>The word ‘yes’ resonated louder than the reasoning behind it. “Gare… I…” she pressed her lips together, placing the mug on the sink, slowly articulating her answer. Somehow the last year she had spent alone flashed in front of her eyes. “I’ve spent over a year alone. And I’m not gonna lie… even when I was with my ex, it felt like any day could be the day it ended.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” his focus was entirely on her, the glasses now on their right spot.</p><p>“I mean… we knew each other forever. And the way we were, together, it felt like it was the right thing… for a while.” She shrugged slowly.</p><p>“Yeah, you did say you guys grew apart.” As the girl casted an impressed look, he immediately amended. “I can listen too, you know.”</p><p>“Right.” She chuckled. “My point is, even then, at the beginning, it never felt so… comfortable. The way we talked, after a while, it really felt like we had hit the auto-pilot.”</p><p>“That happens after a while, I guess.”</p><p>“That’s the thing… when I was alone, I had time to look back, and to realize it had <em>always</em> been that way. The first time I talked to Noah, though… it felt…” she stammered, the words escaping her as fast as Gary had eaten the toast. “I felt like myself. Like I didn’t have to make small talk to fill the silence. And that was… nice.”</p><p>As much as he tried it was visible the boy was struggling to understand. “I think I get what you mean.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Sophia sighed, running her hand on her hair, putting strands behind her ears. “And I was ok with being alone. The fact that I signed up had nothing to do with my loneliness. Not really. And I didn’t expect to meet so many good people…” he opened his mouth, but Sophia didn’t let him even ask. “And yes, you’re included.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“But to answer your question, last year, I went on a few dates, met people. I tried engaging, and honestly? It was worse than not trying at all. But…” she hesitated, trying to conceal an easy smile. “The way I feel around him? That’s… completely new to me.”</p><p>“But don’t you think you can find that with someone else?”</p><p>She let her head hang to the side for a moment, pouting as she reflected on the question. The answer was painfully available for her, though. At all times, the retort to that very specific question was floating on her brain, never leaving. “Noah is the only person that really makes me feel like…” she searched for words, the best to illustrate her feelings. “Whenever he’s around, I become a better version of myself.”</p><p>“That’s impossible.” He winked, offering her mug.</p><p>“I’m serious… Usually I struggle to talk to people. Or to even stay in the same room as them, no matter how attractive they are. Gare… I struggle. A lot. But when he sits next to me, I…” her eyes stare wistfully at her hand, an easy grin spreading on her lips. “I feel so much more confident. Like… it’s a boost of fresh air inside of my head, and I can see things clear.”</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m ready to let that go… that feeling I have whenever we talk, or even when we don’t. It’s like there’s never an awkward silence with him.” She rubbed her forehead, massaging her temples. “I like everything about him. Have you seen the way he talks about his siblings?”</p><p>Gary almost spat his tea, eyes wide. “Noah has siblings?!”</p><p>“Yes. Two. A boy and a girl, younger than him. I thought… you knew.”</p><p>He shook his head, shrugging. “No, he never mentioned it.”</p><p>Another sigh escapes her, much heavier. “Last night, he said ‘patience is a virtue’… well, that was before he was a complete knob, of course!”</p><p>“Huh?” he stared at his friend as she proceeded to tell him about the exchange she had with Noah at the firepit, excitedly gesturing and telling the first part of the night, proceeding to the conversation they had after Rahim went to bed. “Soph… I just don’t want you to get your hopes up, then get hurt…” he let his back rest on the sink, gripping the edge, eyes fixated on her.</p><p>“I know… but… isn’t it worth it to wait, and see?”</p><p>“I… guess?” it was difficult to ignore the look of hope in his mate’s eyes, and even more, her eagerness to convince him of it. “I don’t know. I mean, no doubt he was a bit jelly there.”</p><p>Sophia perked up, leaning forward. “You think so?”</p><p>Before he could answer, they heard footsteps coming from the front door, Lucas was strutting out of the villa, his sunglasses holding his gelled-up hair. Gary couldn’t help himself, his smirk as large as it could get. “Here he comes... Playboy of the year.”</p><p>“Shut up...” she couldn’t help a chuckle, though, watching as the physical therapist walked the way to the lawn, saying a brief good morning to her and Gary.</p><p>“You know, it’s a wonder how a girl like you manages to like two guys that are so different from each other.” Gary raised his hands on eye level, each of them mimicking a side of an imaginary scale. “I mean… <em>‘reads for children on the weekends’</em> and… <em>‘b-b-b-b-b-b-bad’</em>!”</p><p>Sophia touched the hand representing Lucas, bringing it down with a snarl, balancing both. “I think you mean <em>‘builds houses in Argentina, for the poor’</em>…”</p><p>His face immediately fell, and scowling, he responded. “You had to mention that one… You couldn’t let me get away with it, you <em>had</em> to mention the house thing… jeez, Soph!” The boy watched as she grabbed two mugs, heading inside of the house, her chuckle filled with amusement.</p><p>~~</p><p>As the others stepped outside, and took their places scattered across the villa, Sophia made her morning rounds, trying her best to mediate the tension. On her way to the gym, she stopped by the daybeds, where Marisol and Rocco shared a spot, chatting about some road stories. And by “chatting” I mean Marisol trying to figure out which ones were a lie. And by “road stories” I mean boring anecdotes that Sophia politely refused to stay and listen to.</p><p>“His hair is so greasy this morning.” Lottie said, leaning forward to whisper her insults, bringing Priya and Rahim down. Not that anyone blamed her for being upset, but at that point, the entire villa had forgotten about it, mostly because it was clear the makeup artist had her interest in a different guy.</p><p>Or did she think Sophia forgot about their chat at the ‘Welcome Party’ for Lucas and Henrik? Asking, so bluntly, if she and Gary would look cute together was enough reason to stop the mockery about Rocco’s greasiness and move on.</p><p>However, it looked like Lottie didn’t prefer an easy life. But listening to her stabs wasn’t exactly on Sophia’s plans, and as much as she wanted to avoid a new batch of invectives, trying to end it once and for all would be the best call. “You know… I was just talking to them over there.” she took a place on one of the beanbags.</p><p>“And?” the makeup artist seemed intrigued, but more inclined to believe in a lie.</p><p>“They… honestly like each other. I mean… they’re acting all coupley because it could be Rocco’s last day and Marisol… kinda wants to make the most of it.” Sophia watched Lottie’s face fall slowly with every word. But the truth needed to be said. “She also said it was important to her that she sticks to her decision to crack on with him… even if it doesn’t pay off. And something about captain and ships.”</p><p>“I…” Lottie hesitated. “Just don’t like it when it’s in my face… it’s like a nature show.”</p><p>Priya rolled her eyes, adjusting her cape on her seat. “This again?”</p><p>In response, Gary sat up, doing the best David Attenborough impression he could, a sequence of snarky comments right after the other.</p><p>“Can we talk about something else?” Priya exclaimed, annoyed. “Anything at all, I’m begging you!”</p><p>Following the suggestion of changing the subject was already annoying to Lottie, but Sophia wanting to discuss Hope and Noah was actually the last drop of potion in her witchy beaker. “Seriously? That’s the most interesting thing you could think of?!” she threw a dismissive hand. “They’re basically married!” and although the girl believed in her own statement, curiosity still piqued her interest. “Hey, Rahim… you and Noah are friends, right?”</p><p>The boy nodded, avoiding exchanging any looks with Sophia or Gary. “Yeah…”</p><p>“So… do you reckon his head could be turned?” she continued, fidgeting with the bottle cap in her dark nails.</p><p>“Excuse me?” A very amused Priya turned her entire torso to stare at the makeup artist, sucking on her straw with brows raised.</p><p>“Not for me… though, you can’t deny he’s gorgeous.” Lottie’s smirk appeared. “And talk about brooding…” at the reaction from her mates around her, she raised her hands. “I’m just curious, ok?”</p><p>“I don’t want to sound like…” the golfer cut himself short, apprehensive as he exchanged a look with the boy on his left, half nodding as he continued. “<em>It’s not out of the question.</em>” His response seemed so permanent, Sophia couldn’t help her wide eyes as they froze on Gary’s, who pursed his lips with an impressed look. “It would take a lot, though”, Rahim continued, “for someone to do that. And um… I’m sure there’s probably someone who could turn his head, but um… you know…” he couldn’t help himself and his stares towards Sophia. To Gary, it was uncanny how much he didn’t hide that information from them. And as much as he liked the librarian, he was afraid this would set Sophia up to have her hopes up, and even worse, her heart broken.</p><p>It had happened, just the day before, with his Mr. Love Island speech. What would prevent it from happening again?</p><p>Before anyone could react, Sophia’s mind was lost. <em>‘Patience is a virtue’</em> seemed to echo in her brain, and adjoined to Rahim’s words, the hope in her heart was unbeatable at that hour. “So he <em>was </em>talking about himself…” she thought, waiting for a reaction from the crane operator.</p><p>All he could do was simply shake his head, casting a suspicious look at Rahim, who looked guilty in his spot, playing with the adhesive of his bottle.</p><p>The subject was dead, like the conversation, and as Sophia got up from her spot, dusting off her palms, she noticed a wicked look on Priya’s eyes, almost imperceptible, but present if you paid close attention. “I better go… fill my water bottle.” she walked away, that look persisting on Priya’s face.</p><p>~~</p><p>Usually this would be a relief for everyone in the villa, but having a challenge that afternoon seemed wrong, if not unnecessary, given three boys were in danger of being dumped later that very night.</p><p>Bobby caught up to his partner, sprinting to the platform, just in time to lay his head on her shoulder, receiving a boop on his nose as he took a seat next to her.</p><p>From the other side of the half circle, Lucas winked at Sophia, writing on his board and showing her its content, briefly. She could read “You look gorgeous” from afar, writing a “thank you” and a winky face to accompany it, making him lie back on his chair, satisfied.</p><p>They were not the only ones communicating with each other, Noah’s gaze held Rahim’s for a moment, rolling his eyes as he saw the “notes” being exchanged by the two islanders, annoyed to the point of pressing his lips and staying quieter than usual.</p><p>It would’ve gone unnoticed by Hope if she hadn’t looked directly at her partner, but still, couldn’t find the reason for his annoyance. “Are you ok, babe?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Noah fiddled with his fingers, staring at his lap. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Lottie and Rocco reluctantly took the role of hosts that afternoon, reading the tweets so the participants could guess who the messages were about.</p><p>“That guy, blank, is like a jar of pickles.” Lottie almost chuckled the question in hand, holding back, trying her best to maintain a neutral tone. “Write it down, people!”</p><p>Unanimously, the boards had Rahim’s name written down, adding a point to everyone’s column on the board.</p><p>“You can do it better than him, blank.” The makeup artist, for a moment, almost said her own name, scowling at her partner directly by her side. She wasn’t exactly trying to hide her disgust about sharing such a small spot with him.</p><p>Some of the boards had Lottie’s name, some Marisol. Sophia and Bobby opted for Marisol’s, counting on the fact that even though not being an official couple, she was still cracking on with Rocco.</p><p>“And the answer is…” the girl ripped the tape, showing the card for everyone to see, luring a sigh from Marisol.</p><p>“Wait, but who is this one about?” Gary asked, erasing his own answer.</p><p>“She’s coupled up with you, so it has to be her partner, yeah?” Rocco responded, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s because you’ve been cracking on…”</p><p>“Alright, guys, settle down…” Sophia spoke a little louder, catching all eyes. But just as swiftly, she showed a smile, filled with mischief as she continued. “Clearly this is about <em>Rocco</em>.” Gary showed a victorious smile with her declaration, banging on his chest and pointing at her with a wink.</p><p>“Guys, let’s just continue the game, ok?” Hope was trying to maintain the maximum peace she could, but the truth was, most of the islanders didn’t care about peace at that point.</p><p>It was just too fun to watch Rocco not being able to smooth himself out of the uncomfortable situation. Too entertaining for most of them. Contradicted, they continued the game, some islanders more comfortable than others.</p><p>Lottie’s face turned beetroot red as she read the next one. “blank, treating blank like crap, yeah he was a tool but acting like a cow about it makes you just as bad darling…” she sighed, finishing the sentence. “Xoxo.”</p><p>“They’ve got a point, ladies…” Bobby said, shrugging.</p><p>Sophia didn’t feel bad about calling Rocco out, though. She knew people were giving Lottie a hard time for defending herself, but somehow, Hope didn’t face as nearly backlash about how she was treating Noah, and to top it all off, the girl was casting googly eyes in Lucas’ direction at all times.</p><p>Lottie was cheated on, and that was on that, in Sophia’s opinion. Either you were respectful towards your partner, to get the same treatment, or you were a hypocrite. “Bobby… when that happens to you,” she said, nudging him, “then I reckon you would have a saying about it. In the meantime, let Lottie deal with it the way she wants.”</p><p>Bobby was shocked, slowly letting his shoulders fall, proceeding to take some distance from her arms, which were brushing his. “I’m just… saying. There’s a time to let go.”</p><p>“And there’s a time to apologize.” She continued, luring a sorrowful expression under his freckles, the boy playing with the piece of chalk in his hands. “Don’t get me wrong, Marisol and Rocco liked each other, and wanted to crack on. Just… talk to your partner. Bobby knows I’m cracking on with Lucas, and I didn’t go behind his back to do it so. Just…” she glanced at the librarian, who was not only listening, but also nodding. “… be honest with your partner. It’s not that hard. I mean…” her hands stayed on the table. “We’re all here for the same reason, and we should be honest about it.”</p><p>For a moment the islanders glanced at Lottie, her face slightly less flushed, but thankful towards the girl. “Let’s um… move on, I guess. Points to everyone who wrote “Lottie” on their boards.” Doing the count, and marking it on the big board, she proceeded. “Oof!”</p><p>“Is it that bad?”</p><p>Rocco read it from afar, repeating the sound. “Well. It’s pretty loaded. Blank, get out of there babe, she’s just playing you to get to the finale!!”</p><p>“Oh, my gosh!” Hope, shocked, let her mouth hanging open, along with a few other islanders.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, a name had to fill their boards, and as Bobby discussed nervously, they decided to eliminate Rocco’s and Gary’s name. “Yours too, Bobby… I’m not playing you, and we’re not exactly a real couple...”</p><p>The pastry chef spurted his next words, without thinking. “Did you take the day to hurt me, Soph?”</p><p>“No, I just…” she avoided his eyes, licking her lips with embarrassment. “Never mind.”</p><p>“Let’s just… write someone’s name.”</p><p>It was more stressful than usual, and even though Bobby and Sophia always got along as friends, some of the situations happening in the villa would sometimes set off their opposite opinions. And with it, the tension.</p><p>No doubt Bobby was anti-conflict, but it seemed he had more to say than just that.</p><p>“Fine.” a thought crossed Sophia’s mind at that moment, and even though she was curious to know what the public thought, she was sure of the answer, writing Noah’s name on their board. Not that she believed in it, but it was certainly the answer she wanted to be true, and judging by them being the only “real couple”, like Hope loved to reinforce, perhaps that answer made more sense than the others.</p><p>“That feels so weird to even think about.” Bobby rubbed his forehead, nervously staring at the four letters written in chalk.</p><p>The boards were lifted, to reveal that most of them had Rahim’s name written down, pushing the boy to sink in his chair, staring at his orange shorts.</p><p>Hope gasped when saw Bobby’s and Sophia’s, her eyes widening. “Sophia!”</p><p>“I can’t wait to find out the answer to this one!” Lottie was more than perked up to rip the tape and read the full tweet. “<em>Noah, </em>get out of there babe, she’s just playing you to get to the finale! Wow…”</p><p>A general wave of mouths hanging open were sufficient to make everyone take a pause, casting suspicious looks at the couple, sitting right in the middle. Noah didn’t seem the slightest amused, but his expression stayed neutral.</p><p>As much as he could keep it, anyway.</p><p>“Come on, guys! It’s obviously just the opinion of a jealous nobody!” Hope’s voice was centered and focused as she directed her speech at everyone around. “The public only sees bits of what happens in here. It’s not like they know the full story.”</p><p>Sophia’s face crumpled in confusion, wondering what “bits” the public could’ve seen to judge her so harshly, and as much as she tried to avoid her own reaction, she scoffed under her breath.</p><p>“Something you wanna say, Sophia?” Hope didn’t waste time, immediately turning to the girl on the extreme left.</p><p>“I mean… you’re just total opposites.”</p><p>Bobby gasped beside his partner, shaking his head unintentionally. And for the student’s misfortune, Noah laid a hand on Hope’s shoulder, his voice calm and composed. “I trust you, babe. You don’t have to defend yourself.”</p><p>Hope’s attention was now focused on him, the usual exchange of looks that the islanders absolutely couldn’t take anymore.</p><p>For split moments, Lucas paid close attention to not only the answers, or questions, but on the girl sitting next to Bobby. Girl he thought he knew the intentions, but with each day, things would become hazier and hazier. “This challenge is wild.” He said, waiting to see a reaction from her. But before he could, his partner interrupted him, smiling.</p><p>“We’re actually in with a chance of winning, too! Buzzing to find out what the prize is.”</p><p>With a sad chuckle, Lucas responded, entertaining his friend. “You’ve got this boo.” His eyes swerved around Sophia; his brows furrowed over them. “Dream team… right here.”</p><p>Alright, let’s… move on.” Lottie marked on the scoreboard. “Sophia and Bobby get a point. The next one says…” she clears her throat. “I swear, blank comments on everything that happens, one way or another, even if it has nothing to do with her.”</p><p>Bobby immediately smirked. “That could apply to a lot of people here, although the tweet said “her”, so… the only girl I’d probably rule out is Hope…”</p><p>“Right.” Annoyed, she glimpsed in Noah’s direction, getting a glimpse right back, her irritation surpassing herself.</p><p>“She seems to try and mellow you all out, more than anything. Priya too.”</p><p>“Really?!” surprised, Sophia turned to see her partner staring back.</p><p>“Why’d you ask? You got an <em>opinion</em> about it?” amused, Bobby looked at her, expectantly.</p><p>“Wow, funny. You have a future in comedy if you try harder.” Without a second look, Sophia wrote down her name on the board.</p><p>Most boards had Lottie and Marisol, and apart from her own, Sophia didn’t have another one with her name. Lottie peeled off the sticker, revealing the right answer.</p><p>“Yeah… that’s me. I can’t keep my tongue inside of my mouth.” She said, erasing her name, Gary catching her eye in the distance. “Although… if I give my opinion on everything it’s because everyone keeps asking for it.” she directs her speech to Bobby, sitting closer to her. “And I guess solving everyone’s problems involves giving my opinion as well. Can’t do it by staying mute.” She shrugged, luring a laugh from the boys, and a light flush to the girls’ cheeks.</p><p>“You know I was joking, right?” Bobby whispered, the side of his upper arms brushing on hers, but his forehead was slowly letting a few drops of nervous sweat roll down.</p><p>“Not only you weren’t but you made sure people laughed at the joke, Bobby.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Let’s just finish this game.” She ignored his attempt, turning her full attention on the hosts. “What’s next, Lozza?”</p><p>The makeup artist suspiciously eyed the card, reading it out loud. “Blank is blates just here for the moment he can get his guitar out and play “Wonderwall”.”</p><p>The pieces of chalk almost flew from the islanders’ hands as they wrote it faster than Rocco could say “dude”. “All in agreement then?” Lottie said, peeling off the sticker, revealing her partner’s name, hiding an amused chuckle. “Only two more to go… ‘Calling it now, blank is the biggest player on this year’s love island. Even more than Rocco.”</p><p>A shocked face went around the islanders as the tweet was read, Lottie raising her brows as she realized there could be a second girl being played as much as she was.</p><p> </p><p>For better or for worse, Gary couldn’t hold his tongue and let everyone know his thoughts. His indication of Lucas as the correct answer truly disturbed the physical therapist, who laughed at the general reaction but did get hit by the comment. Sophia nodded towards him, her eyes searching for his as he slumped back on his chair next to Henrik. “You ok?” she mouthed, in the distance, glaring at Gary who just couldn’t contain himself.</p><p>He nodded with low energy, a little more relieved. “Yeah…”</p><p>“To be fair, I don’t think it’s Rahim or Noah…” Bobby was restless on his seat, almost bothered by the energy left after his joke.</p><p>“What about you?” she retorted, quickly folding her arms over her chest. “I mean, Gary was played, so I reckon it’s not him… and I don’t see Henrik being the type.”</p><p>“Are you saying I am?” he played with a small chunk of the chalk, drawing on his palm, visibly upset but brushing it off with a grin. Grin that could’ve fooled the others, but not his closest mates.</p><p>Without a second word, Sophia held her board proudly, Bobby’s name written in bold letters, a small cupcake on the side of the “Y”. “It’s for the flare.” She completed, shrugging, focusing on the score.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Boards all around, some had Gary’s name, others, Lucas’. “Can’t wait to see this one…”</p><p>Sophia was conflicted. With her luck, her partner’s name would be under that tape, she could feel it. And as Lottie revealed the correct answer, mouths were hanging open as only one couple got it right.</p><p>“Fantastic.” She said, sarcasm dripping on her tone of voice as she erased the name of the player of the season. “Just great… that’s what you want.” She mumbled to herself, Bobby trying his best to tone the surprise down, his playful persona showing more than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Noah casted a look towards Sophia’s seat, tilting his head forward, discreetly searching her eyes. It wasn’t looking so sunny for him, either. Especially after the way their conversation ended, with a very bitter and jealous note.</p><p>She rose her head from the board, waiting for the last one, the librarian holding her gaze, a look of solidarity on his amber eyes. “Alright?”</p><p>“You know…” suddenly her brain was shooting words that she was trying to hold back. She couldn’t control herself, nor her tone of disappointment as she continued, her nails tapping on the side of the black board in her hands, and her eyes on the librarian. “We should ditch our player partners and couple up, Noah…”</p><p>Hope’s face fell, as fast as Bobby’s. The islanders were uncomfortably trying to change the subject after that interjection, half of them amused by her boldness, the other half condemning her actions.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly unexpected. The way Bobby was so pleased and joking about the fact he was called a player, and how quickly Hope rushed to defend herself, it did sound suspicious for more people than just Sophia.</p><p>And as much as she wanted to keep the civility, being caught in a couple with a player was her worst nightmare.</p><p>“You know I’m not a player, though… right?” he asked, clinking the glass of bubbly in the hot tub, watching the day ending on the horizon after the challenge ended.</p><p>“Bobs, sometimes I get the feeling you’re not taking anything seriously here…” she took a sip, placing the glass on the rim. “I mean, I know we’re not a couple, but like… that’s hurting your image, you know that, right?”</p><p>“What did you want me to do? Look like the poor guy who’s been painted as the player?” he twisted his lips, shaking his head lightly. “I don’t want people to pity me.”</p><p>“So you would rather have people having suspicions of you than just admitting that the tweet was hurtful?”</p><p>Bobby shrugged, with low energy. “I don’t care.”</p><p>“Yes, you do… otherwise you wouldn’t pretend you’re ok with it.”</p><p>His glass hit the rim of the tub with a thud, and sitting back in the warm water, he rubbed his eyes. “What do you want me to do? I don’t want people to look at me like I’m a charity case, ok?”</p><p>That was a first, for sure.</p><p>Sophia was taken aback, taking the bottle to fill up both of their glasses to the rim. “Bobby…”</p><p> </p><p>“The way you’re looking at me right now?” he pointed at her, his lips pressed together. “That’s exactly what I don’t want.</p><p>“I’m not…” she cut herself short, offering the bubbly. “No one here pities you.”</p><p>“I’ve been through it enough to know what it looks like. And Soph… I don’t want anyone to think of me like that, especially you!” Bobby couldn’t stop on his tracks. He was distraught, and just a bit out of control. He would do his best to hide his admiration for the girl, but that afternoon had been all sorts of weird, and more than that, she was making it clear how she saw him.</p><p>“Why me?” she tipped her head, looking for her answers as her eyes searched for his, “Why, me Bobs?”</p><p>“Nothing. Let’s just… drink.”</p><p>“No.” she was eyeing him suspiciously, but her brows were arched with doubt. If there was a time to be serious, that had to be it.</p><p>Bobby’s face was crumpled in confusion. As much as they kept being close, the conversation they had about their future as a couple seemed definitive. He just didn’t know how to deal with that. “I…” he was battling with himself at that moment, all sorts of hand ticks as he felt his nerves.</p><p>“You can talk to me, you know that.”</p><p>“I do know… it’s just…” he had a chance to appease himself, and maybe get the closure he needed. “Listen…”</p><p>“yeah?”</p><p>“I know we had a chat about it, and trust me, it pains me to ask you this…” he was so hesitant, and nervous, his lips would press together with every pause. “Especially knowing how you feel about Lucas as well, but… is there…”</p><p>Waiting for his question, Sophia put down her glass, letting her palms flow with the water bubbles. “yeah…?”</p><p>“Is there any chance you and I can get together on the next recoupling?”</p><p>Sophia tilted her head, trying to avoid a pitiful look. She knew the answer to that question, and even more, his reaction once she said it out loud. It didn’t hurt her less, though. “Bob…”</p><p>“Please don’t look at me like that.” he said, biting his lip with apprehension. “Just don’t.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“You know how.”</p><p>She did know. And she thought her poker face was better than that. focusing on the water waves, she stammered to give him an answer.</p><p>“Just tell me so I can move on, Soph… I honestly won’t hate you for it. but I need to know.” Bobby was beyond nervous, and even more agitated than usual. “I <em>need </em>to move on.”</p><p>“ok.” That syllable was so dreaded, he prepared himself for what was about to come. “I… don’t see you as more… than a friend.” Oof, did that hurt both of them.</p><p>“Ouch.” He placed a hand on his heart with a sad smile.</p><p>“You asked… I don’t want to give you hope.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know that.”</p><p>“And I should invest in Lucas because I like him.”</p><p>Bobby let out another sorrowful smile, hugging himself under the warm water. “Yeah, you should definitely… invest in the guy you like.” His eyes moved from her hair, holding her gaze. “Even if said guy has someone.”</p><p>“Lucas doesn’t…” Sophia cut herself short, eyeing her partner suspiciously.</p><p>“Yeah…” he stared back, shooting her a knowing look, perching his lips as he realized he wasn’t either of the two. “Your secret is safe with me, though.” Bobby finished his drink in one gulp, turning to see the sun setting behind him, leaving Sophia speechless.</p><p>~~</p><p>Despite the game bringing more drama to be discussed, most of the islanders did their best to keep the energy as high as possible. It wasn’t as easy, given two islanders were leaving the show that night. Henrik and Rocco, both were voted out by the public, having only thirty minutes to pack up their belongings and say their goodbye’s.</p><p>“Please, take care of Lucas for me, will you?” Henrik said, his pale face now washed with tears, his cheeks flushed. “We came in together, so…”</p><p>“I understand.” Sophia opened her arms, embracing the boy, trying to give him reassurance, even though there wasn’t space for much. “I’m so sorry, Rik. Truly. You’re going home too soon.”</p><p>The boy pulled away, the strands of stubborn hair covering his eyes. For a moment it seemed there was something left to say, but he gave up before building up the courage. “I’ll see you on the other side, Soph.”</p><p>Rocco was giving his goodbye speech, waiting for someone to bring up the vibe as he said his final words.</p><p>“Let him have this one, Gary.” Hope said, nudging the boy as the semi-circle of people waved the two islanders away.</p><p>“Aha.” The crane operator didn’t even pretend he was upset. Although he was shaken by Henrik’s exit, Rocco’s on the other hand was thrilling.</p><p>Inside, Sophia’s heart broke a little, watching Lucas by himself, holding the pillow that belonged to Henrik. It’s not just the fact that the boy who came in with him had left. It’s also about the fact Henrik was the only person Lucas could call a friend.</p><p>As much as Lucas didn’t want to show, it was painfully obvious just how much he tried and wasn’t successful in making friends. Gary couldn’t handle his attitude, Rahim and Noah were quieter than most. Rocco was a player, and Bobby didn’t seem to find loads in common with the physical therapist.</p><p>“The closest person I have in here is you.” He said, hiding his face, avoiding Sophia’s eyes as he fixed the beddings on the mattress, getting ready to bed.</p><p>“It’s a good thing I like spending time with you then.” She ran her hand on his shoulder, stroking the side of his arm. “You’ll see. You won’t feel so alone. Sometimes it takes longer for people to become friends.”</p><p>“I’ve been here long enough… I don’t think I’ll ever get close to any of them.”</p><p>“Hey.” She approached him, grabbing the pillow from his grip. “Do you want some tea?”</p><p>The boy nodded, his attempt of looking nonchalant in vain. No one had seen him in such a state, and as much as he hated to admit, Gary felt bad about it. As they headed to the kitchen, in the distance, Rahim and Noah were having a conversation, hushed and discreet, by the firepit.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna sleep outside tonight.” Lucas said, holding the mug by the handle, his feet uncomfortably set on the stool legs. “Do you… want to share one?” he raised his eyes from the steaming liquid, waiting for a reaction.</p><p>Sophia’s answer bolted from her brain, and even though she liked the boy, sharing the bed that day seemed too intense. “I… um…”</p><p>“It’s cool if you don’t…” it didn’t seem it was though. Lucas didn’t want to admit, not even to himself, but she was messing with him in ways no other girl did for a very long time. Whether it was the jealousy he felt, or the fact that she wasn’t a hundred percent certain of him, it was utterly obvious he was into her. “I don’t want you to do something you don’t feel comfortable doing.”</p><p>“I don’t… want to hurt Bobby.” She sighed. “I had my share of the day.”</p><p>“I see.” He scratched the back of his head, sipping on his tea, anxious about his next sentence. But his brain wasn’t taking it easy, and before he noticed, the words flooded out. “Soph, I need to ask you something.”</p><p>“Sure…” just as concerned, she smiled. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Hey.” Noah emerged from the lawn, Rahim following the path of the main entrance, waving in the distance. “Um… Lucas… can I borrow Sophia for a second?” the boy’s face was pale, and looking guilty, somehow.</p><p>“Um, I’m having a conversation right now, Noah.” She responded. “And when you want to talk to me, make sure to ask <em>me</em>, not the person by my side.”</p><p>Sophia was clearly offended, and perhaps she was carrying the anger from the night before, but regardless, it made Lucas chuckle a little. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to offend you, babe…”</p><p>“I’m just saying…” she shrugged.</p><p>Completely disconcerted, Noah licked his lips, embarrassment coming out of his pores. It seemed he wanted to find a hole and shove his own head inside, to hide the fact he was not only ashamed of what he said the night before, but also treating a girl like a boy’s property. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t want to…”</p><p>Before he could finish, Lucas got up from his stool, smiling sadly, and quietly, leaving the kitchen, except for a kiss on Sophia’s temple. “Good night, babe.”</p><p>“You…”</p><p>He cut her short, holding her gaze. “Sleep tight.” As he walked away, he casted one last look before turning on the next exit, finding himself alone in the daybeds.</p><p>The silence in the kitchen was deafening, and uncomfortably unfamiliar. Usually it would have a layer of trust when they were alone, but that night was rough. “What do you want, Noah?” Sophia was circling her finger on the rim of her mug, avoiding his eyes.</p><p>“I um… I thought we were cool… when you…” he hesitated. “When you made that joke on the challenge. About us…” his hands were agitatedly fiddling with the rim of his shorts. “… ditching our partners.”</p><p>“I was making sure <em>Bobby</em> knew how I felt. It had nothing to do with you.” It had <em>something </em>to do with him, but she wouldn’t admit that so easily. “So… what do you want?”</p><p>“Ok.” He propped his elbows, across the counter, cracking his knuckles with a bashful expression. “I just want to apologize.” He bit his lip. “Last night I was out of line, and I’m sorry I said what I said.”</p><p>With a bitter chuckle, she responded, flipping the strands of her hair to the side. “You know, what you insinuated was really rude.”</p><p>“I know. And I’m really sorry!” Noah’s face flushed deeply, his cheeks and neck were burning as he apologized once more. “You have no idea! I felt really bad about what I said, but… I didn’t know how to approach you.”</p><p>“So you decided to come at me, right now, when everyone is in bed? Away from everyone’s eyes?” her face was unimpressed, enough to make him stammer for a moment.</p><p>“W-what? I didn’t… I didn’t say anything before because you and Bobby…” he pointed to the hot tub, in the distance. “It seemed you guys were having some trouble talking.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Noah.”</p><p>It wasn’t. She didn’t stare back. The thing she wanted to avoid the most was the fact that once she looked into those eyes, everything would’ve been forgiven without a second thought.</p><p>Sophia’s mind would rush to think about Noah at all times, and she was putting in the effort to change that. The hot and cold attitude, the best friend revealing his confessions, the glances and discreet looks. It had been eight days of pure confusion.</p><p>It was easy to get lost in those eyes, though. Or that smile. That fucking warm smile. Although that last one wasn’t making an appearance tonight.</p><p>Troubled, Noah reached for her hand, but she simply shifted on her seat, her head tipped to the side as she pretended her mug was marvelous and interesting, never giving him eye contact during that conversation.</p><p>“Ok. You’re not in the mood of talking, I get it. I… just wanted to apologize.” He took a deep breath. “I didn’t like today, Soph… it was really boring without our pre-night chat. And I understand you’re mad at me, but…” he pursed his lips for a moment, hesitant. “Just know I didn’t mean what I said last night.</p><p>The girl battled with herself at that moment, holding back every possible reply on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to give him hell, to give him a piece of her mind. But more than everything, she wanted to just get it out of her chest. Everything she felt about him since the first day of the show.</p><p>She knew how complicated it was and she didn’t care.</p><p>“Noah…”</p><p>She reminisced, in those ten seconds, every conversation they had. Every smile he’d given her. Every single glance they exchanged for that period of time, whatever those might’ve meant to him.</p><p>“I um...”</p><p>Truth was, she knew she had to stop herself from going there. From letting herself get attached to someone that didn’t feel the same. Because if he did, he would’ve been kinder than that. “Patience is a virtue” truly sends the wrong message, and she was already tired of that.</p><p>There was a perfectly good guy that wanted her now. That would spoil her with nice things to say. That would have eyes for her, and her only, that had already shown how interested he was.</p><p>Maybe Gary was right. Maybe it wasn’t worth it. Maybe she would have to let go, because she had something better, something certain, waiting for her on the daybeds that night. Maybe she had to give <em>herself</em> a chance, instead of waiting for someone.</p><p>Struggling, she decided to keep the truth to herself, and give him a light lie. “It’s fine.” she replied, getting off the stool.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Seriously.” She turned her head, her brows raised but her voice in control. “We’re good.”</p><p>Leaving him behind, Sophia approached the daybeds, where Lucas was resting on the headboard, slowly adjusting himself to accommodate the girl in the crook of his arm.</p><p>Silently, Noah walked towards the door, stepping in, glimpsing at the two of them comfortably entangled as they snuggled closer together.</p><p>“Great.” He said to himself, before closing the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>